What Dreams May Come
by ExoticPeachBlossom
Summary: When Elphaba accidentally casts a spell to save Fiyero's life, the spell misfires and hurls her back in time to the catacombs beneath the ruins of the Paris Opera House. There she meets the Phantom of the Opera. Together, in the darkness of the night, they'll mend each other's broken hearts. But can two people, hated by society and shunned by their outward appearance find love?
1. Journey to the Darkness Below

What Dreams

May Come

A Phantom/Wicked Crossover

_AN: This is an new story that derives from an rp that a friend and I have been working on since forever. I've decided to turn it into a story so we'll see how this goes. This first chapter is going to be short, since I'm not sure how many people will actually like this story. Depending on the interest and such, I will post the next chapter, and if there's not, then I'll delete it and focus on my other stories. Hope you all enjoy and God Bless!_

The last of the fires dinned, smoldering away to ash and embers. Faint wisps, twists of silver and grays rose from the forgotten ashes of the past rise high in the dust covered air. A breath of a whisper and the tendrils of smoke and ash vanish away beneath the darkness of the night.

The mystical remains of the Phantom's lair lay in ruins; forgotten memories now dust in the wind, remnants of a broken past flicker and glow, casting shadows to dance against the glistening cavern walls of the hidden catacombs fade in the dying light of the fires of rage.

The cries of an enraged mob echo like pebbles skimming across the moon covered sky.

_'Track down this murderer…he must be found! Hunt out this animal…who runs to the ground! To long he's preyed on us…but now we know! The Phantom of the Opera is there deep down below!'_

Shivering alone and broken, the Phantom of the Opera kneels amongst the debris, his dark, chocolate eyes sweep vacantly across the sea of treasure, keepsakes that had once held a special place in his now shattered heart.

"Christine" he whimpers to the nothingness surrounding him. A gentle sweep of his fingers and the music box beside him springs to life. Its haunting melody dances along the fine tip of his sanity.

"You alone…would have made my song take flight," shivering, his hand rose and covered the disfigured side of his face, cupping away the tears bubbling within his eyes. "It's over now…the music…of…the night," closing his eyes, the man who one held fear amongst the Opera staff, cries out into the loneliness of his despair.

"Fiyerooooo!," Elphaba cried out in desperation. Frantically, her slender fingers grasped the torn pages from the Grimmerie, and flipped through them madly. She had to find a spell to save her love.

Tears flooded her eyes, obscuring the archaic symbols dancing seductively across the yellowed pages. Furiously she wiped the tears away before scrolling through the pages once more.

'Please don't die,' she pleaded in her mind. A few turn of the pages, and Elphaba's dark chocolate eyes land upon a spell that may save her lovers life.

Squinting her eyes, she tries to read the ancient letters dancing and twirling along the flat surface of the pages.

'To Save A True Love'

Lifting her hands up to the pages, she starts to chant. Magick hums around her as her fingers dance in the air. Small crackles of ebony and emerald flicker at the fine edges of her nails.

'Please let this work,' closing her eyes, her heart breaks, feeling Fiyero's life force slip away into the blackness of the night, "Fiyero no!" cries Elphaba in agony.

Her mind becomes a hedgmaze of haze, mingling as one with the madness swirling like mist against the surface of a milk pond.

Slamming her fists against her sides, she throws her head back and screams. Grabbing the book, she slams it shut before crumpling to the ground in a heap.

"No…Fiyero!" screams Elphaba.

Suddenly, the ground beneath her shakes and trembles, before opening up and swallowing her whole. Snapping her head up Elphaba tried to scream against the darkness enveloping her. The last thing she remembered, was hitting the ground, before a cloak of shadows fell around her.

"Mademoiselle?" came a soft voice and then emptiness


	2. I See You in the Darkness

What Dreams

May Come

Chapter 2

I See You

In the Darkness

_AN: Wow, I'm really shocked at the number of reviews that have come through for this story. Thank you all so much! First of all, I should explain. This is a Phantom/Wicked crossover, but have chosen to place it here in in the Wicked fandom. And to answer your question Dragongirl's question, yes Erik and Elphaba will be a pair._

_ This story is based off an rp that the wickedly talented Mad-Idina-fan98 and I have been writing for a very very long time and felt like it deserved to be turned into a story. The basis of this story is that Elphaba accidentally transports herself to the past, where she appears in the catacombs where a now broken Erik hides from the aftermath of his insanity. A new journey begins, and a new revelation to the origins of magick._

_ Special shout outs go to Elphaba'sGirl for being the first to review. Thank you! And your too kind. NiatheWickedlover; thanks for all your support, Mad-Idina-Fan98; no I have no idea where you may have seen this before. Lol. Love ya kiddo! L8lzytwner; thank you so much for the review and wink. And of course Dragongirl; I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter! _

_Anyways, enough ranting and raving. Here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy and thank you all again for the wonderful reviews! Mad-Idina-Fan and I both really appreciate them. God Bless!_

The Phantom stiffened at the sound of something hitting the ground. Straightening, his dark chocolate eyes scanned the darkened horizon of his shattered domain; his sanctuary, where only the darkness became his companion, mingling as one with his loneliness and despair.

Shadows danced around him, heightening his senses. Small flickers of embers dying in the darkness of the night, flicker off in the distance.

Sighing, he relaxed.

"Perhaps my insanity has conquered over my senses" he muttered to himself.

A light moan tore him from his silent musings.

Turning, he winced, as he rose regally to his full height. The ends of his cloak swept across the dust covered ground, catching a few lose pebbles to float in the symphony of an invisible gale.

"Whose there!?" Stiffening, his hands clenched tight at his sides, and his eyes darkened. Not hearing a response he turned and froze, for a soft, silhouette of a figure lay but a few feet away.

His muscles tensed and his rage ignited like a flame; burning low deep down below within the darkness of his decrepit despair, "Who are you!? Have you come to gaze upon my hideous visage?!"

Silence answered him back.

"Answer me!" roars the Phantom

Growling, he stepped towards the figure lying low amongst the sea of debris and shattered dreams.

"I said answer-"He stilled upon reaching the figure, for his heart pounded hard in his chest, and for a moment, he forgot how to breathe.

A woman lay before him, half covered in debris and dust. Her long raven hair cascaded down her slender shoulder, pooling around her head and twisting around her slender arm. Her clothes; though queer to him, were tattered and torn. A long rip ran up her side, revealing the elegant cut of her leg.

Sadness washed over his shattered heart seeing the numerous cuts and bruises marring her delicate skin, and he couldn't help but wonder what horrors this elegant angel had endured.

Stepping closer he gasped at the color of her skin. Stumbling back his eyes widened.

"What trickery is this?" he murmured to himself. Closing his eyes, he shook his head, believing it to be a trick of the light. Taking a deep breath, he forced his eyes to open and gasped. No, no trickery of light, the raven haired beauty lying before him indeed had skin as green as an emerald.

"How is this possible?" he whispered in the silence. Taking a step closer, he kneeled before the woman and his gaze immediately softened, she looked so beautiful, a child of innocence, "Mademoiselle?" he whispered.

Elphaba winced and groaned against the pounding in her head.

A lump formed tight in his throat hearing her groans of pain. Swallowing it down, he slowly reached towards her. His heart thundered once the tips of his fingers lightly brushed against the elegant slope of her cheek.

"Mademoiselle?" he called again.

Fear took hold of Elphaba's mind at the feel of someone's fingers gliding across her cheek. Whimpering, she tried to push herself away.

"Shh…it's alright Mademoiselle…I…I won't hurt you" whispered the man softly.

Immediately visions of the Gale force swept like a thunder cloud through her brain. She was sure the Wizard's soldiers had found her.

Frantically she tried to force her eyes open, but to no avail. Her body simply would not obey and it only infuriated her all the more. She had to get away, of only to have one more day to take down the Wizard, and avenge her lover's death.

"Yero" moaned Elphaba weakly.

Stunned, the man stiffened and his fingers stilled.

"Yero?" frowning he leaned back, "What the devil is a Yero?" Cautiously he moved closer. His eyes soften upon watching the young maiden struggling to breathe.

Sighing, the man gently scoops Elphaba up in his arms and rising to his full height, turns and steps carefully towards the bedroom.

Elphaba immediately stiffened, feeling someone picking her up and carrying her away. A thousand scenarios ran through her brain, for she knew how twisted the Gale force soldiers could be, particularly with woman prisoners.

Whimpering she tried yet failed to thrash out of the arms of the one carrying her to Oz knows where, yet despite her best efforts she couldn't break free.

Reaching the bed the man tenderly lays her down upon the soft mattress. A soft sigh, escaped the man's lips before grabbing the covers and pulling them over her slender body.

Elphaba continued to shiver beneath the blankets, soft moans of whimpers escaped her trembling lips. Fisting her hands, her body stiffened in anticipation of the first strike made by the guards.

"The man's heart clenched watching the beauty shiver fearfully beneath the blankets. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, he closed his eyes, and sang softly to the darkness.

Elphaba's heart thundered, hearing the soft voice of the man sitting beside her, for his was calming, yet haunting at the same time. Slowly she relaxed beneath the sheets.

A smile lit the man's face, seeing the raven haired beauty sleep peacefully before him. Turning, he made to rise when movement caught his attention. Stilling, he waited.

Moaning, Elphaba forced her eyes to open. Turning, she stared strangely back at the man sitting half shrouded in darkness and shadows.

"Who…who are you?" rasped Elphaba weakly.

"I'm Erik…Erik Destler Mademoiselle…and you?" asked Erik nervously. Slowly he pulled himself further into the cloak of darkness.


	3. Propriety

What Dreams

May Come

Chapter 3

Propriety

_ AN: Hello everyone and thank you all again for the wonderful reviews! Once again you all blew me away with how many have taken the time to not only read the latest chapter, but leave a review as well. Both Mad-Idina-Fan and I thank you tremendously. This rp has been a working progress, and a labor of love. _

_ Special shout outs go to: NiatheWickedLover, don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Elphaba'sGirl, I totally agree, both have been through many hardships in their lives and it only seemed fitting that the two would be paired. L8lzytnwer, I totally understand your hesitation with Erik and Elphaba becoming a pair. I'm not going to lie and say everything is all roses, there will be many trials and tribulations the pair will be going. A special welcome and thank you to Rosepetal33, thank you for the review and I'm glad you're enjoying this story. And thank you Snoozing Hamster and I hope you won't have any more difficulties from here on out. Really? I would have loved to read a Erik/Elphaba crossover from you. If you do decide to write and post it, you can be sure I'll read and review._

_ Mad-Idina-Fan and I both thank you all again from the bottom of our hearts to everyone who's been staying with this story. Thank you and please take time to read Mad-Idina's stories! She's a very talented writer!_

For a moment, Elphaba stared back at the man sitting before her, his body half concealed, cloaked in shadows. She struggled trying to figure this man out, for everything about him was one huge quagmire; a question built stacked right on top of another and she feared one more would topple everything to the ground.

From what she could see, he was tall as he sat regal, yet stiff before her. His eyes were of a deepened chocolate, heightened by the shadow play dancing across his handsome face; or at least the part that she could see. Slowly, her eyes lifted towards his hair line and noted that his hair was the same deep raven color as her own.

Erik stiffened, watching her eyes; dark as chocolate yet soft as silk dance across his features, and for a moment, fear took hold, fear for what the shadows mingled with the darkness could not cloak away.

Elphaba's heart thundered in her chest, and for a moment, she feared he would hear it, for his body was slender, yet toned, rippling muscles hidden beneath the silk of his white dress shirt.

Nervously, Erik shifted on the bed, and bringing his hand up to his mouth, fisted it before coughing non-discreetly.

Knocked from her haze, Elphaba blinked. Sitting upright, she nervously shifted beneath the sheets.

"I'm sorry what?" she asked mutely

"What is your name Mademoiselle" sighed Erik.

"Oh…Elphaba…Elphaba Melena Thropp," blinking she forces herself upright, her dark chocolate eyes remain glued to Erik's face. Frowning she leaned forward but stilled upon seeing the man; Erik, shrink back, "Why do you hide yourself away in the shadows?"

Stiffening, Erik stared flabbergasted back at this strange woman sitting before him, for never had he heard a woman be so forward.

"Look at me," sighs Elphaba tiredly.

Turning away, Erik absently shrunk further into the shadows.

"No" he moaned hoarsely

"Please" pleads Elphaba. Her face softens and her heart ached, seeing pain and fear flicker within his darkened gaze.

"You will not like what you see," he whispers softly.

"I'm green," frowned Elphaba before gesturing to herself. She was being blunt, but at this stage of the game she really didn't care. "You can't be any worse"

Erik remained hidden in the shadows, which only infuriated Elphaba all the more. Wincing, she moved to touch him; a move she quickly regretted as agonizing pain surged through her body. Clenching her eyes, she whimpered.

"Are you alright?" asked Erik concerned. Absently he turned, though he strategically kept the disfigured side of his face hidden in the darkness.

Chuckling dryly, Elphaba lifted her gaze towards Erik

"I'm not sure what happened…but I think the pain surging through my body indicates I'm not" retorted Elphaba sarcastically.

"I" straightening, Erik stared back at her perplexed. Never in all his years had he encountered such a forward woman and he prayed to never again, "I…I beg your pardon Mademoiselle!?"

"No" sighed Elphaba, "Obviously sarcasm is a concept you have yet to grasp," she muttered beneath her breath.

"No?" inquired Erik; he had chosen not to regard her later comment and focus his attention on her pain instead.

"No I'm not alright" growled Elphaba in irritation. Oz what was this man's problem?

"Then why didn't you say so in the first place?" grumped Erik.

Elphaba groaned in frustration and chose not to take the bait.

"Now what?" hissed Erik. He really wasn't enjoying this strange "game" of cat and mouse with this strange woman.

"What do you want with me and where am I?" sighed Elphaba, having chosen to throw all propriety out the window and get down to brass tax.

"I don't want anything from you…you my dear mademoiselle," slowly Erik rose regally from the bed and bowed before Elphaba, "stumbled upon my humble a bold…or rather fell," he added as an afterthought, "As for where you are…you're in Paris France"

"France?!" frowning, Elphaba stared confused back at Erik, "Where in Lurline is France?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I've never heard of a place called France in Oz" she frowned

"Oz?" Absently Erik scrunched his face at the strange vowel sound made when pronouncing the word.

"Yes Oz the world I live in" answered Elphaba dryly.

"Mademoiselle…although I haven't the foggiest inclination to this…Oz…let me assure you that such a place does not exist" sighing he steps closer to the bed, "You are in France…one of many European countries"

"European!?" gasps Elphaba. 'Oz…I must have hit my head harder than I thought'

"You speak as though you've never heard the term before Mademoiselle" queries Erik.

"That's because I haven't" Elphaba looked at Erik strangely before quirking her head to the side and frowned. She didn't know why, but she absolutely detested the fact that his face remained hidden in the shadows.

"Hmm…I suppose it's not surprising" sniffs Erik, "you being a woman and all"

Elphaba glared back at Erik

"What has _that_ got to do with anything!?" she exclaimed.

"Woman are taught to cook and maintain the household…and the children…formal education is only given to the men" he replied simply

Elphaba seethed, and magick crackled at the tip of her fingers; hidden beneath the blankets

"I. Beg. Your. Pardon"


	4. I Hide

What Dreams

May Come

Chapter 4

I Hide

_ AN: Thank you so much from the bottom of Mad-Idina-fan98 and my hearts! Wow, were still shocked at the draw this story has been bringing. Thank you all so much! The reviews have been hilarious to read and yes, Erik did a major foot in mouth moment with Elphaba. _

_ Special shout outs go to: Elphaba'sGirl, NiatheWickedLover, Rosepetal33, iamgoku, Crzyratlady, Elphabalover, and L8zytwner! You guys rock and special welcome and thank you to Rosepetal33, iamguku, Crzyatlady for reading this story and reviewing! Here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy and God Bless!_

Growling, Elphaba used her good arm and pulled herself up into a sitting position. Her dark chocolate eyes glared back at the man sitting before him; half his face still remained half cascaded in shadows and darkness.

She couldn't believe the sexist comment that had come from his mouth. It infuriated her. Granted back in Oz, woman's rights were just starting to make headway, but still. Her mother; when alive had always taught her that women were equal to men, a lesson she had taken to heart.

Ignoring the pain surging through her body, she lifted her hand up and slapped Erik hard across the face.

"I can't believe you just said that!" screams Elphaba enraged, "Women are entitled to everything a man is! That's so sexist!"

Erik stumbles back, his dark eyes widen and his hand rises and cups his throbbing cheek as he stares shocked back at Elphaba. It wasn't like a slap was anything new to him. He had been used to being hit, beaten by the hands of his own parents, and of his Master, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt any less, or any less shocking.

Growling in anger, he glares back at Elphaba

"Perhaps in this _Oz _you lived in that may be true…but here it is the way of life" he snarls back. Slowly, his hand lowers to his side as he stands tall and regal before Elphaba.

"Well it's stupid and barbaric" sniffs Elphaba. Oz, how in the world can this man believe in such an idiotic idealistic ritual?

"You don't approve?" asks Erik, he was baiting her, but he didn't care, this woman puzzled him greatly.

"Women staying in the kitchen playing _wifely _to their beloved husbands whilst chasing after the children and tending the house" she spats sarcastically before wincing against the pain in her side.

"You should lay down" sighs Erik. Rolling his eyes, his fingers rise and massage his temple; a throbbing headache was coming; cresting just along the edge of his subconscious, and this woman wasn't helping.

Elphaba glared at him.

"I'm surprised you're not ordering me back into the kitchen" she spat icily. Pretending to grab something beside her, she mockingly pretends to tie an apron around her waist, "Here you go dear…all set and ready to prepare you a bountiful feast"

"First off," starts Erik as he takes a threatening step closer, "you're in no condition to cook…secondly I haven't a kitchen for you to cook in…and third," stepping closer, he stills knowing if he dared move beyond the rim of shadows, his malformation would be seen. Sighing, he relaxes, "and as I said…it's custom for society to abide as such here…I didn't say I believed in it"

Elphaba was about to retort but stilled noticing the look upon his face.

"Oh," she sighs "Do you?" she asks, her face softening slightly

"No" whispered Erik slightly

"You…you don't!?" asks Elphaba shocked.

"No I don't" answers Erik softly, turning he stared back at Elphaba, "Which you would have known had you not jumped down my throat"

"Oh…sorry" blushes Elphaba

"Are you always like this?" frowned Erik confused

"Like what?" blinks Elphaba confused.

"So quick to jump to conclusions?"

Huffing indignantly, Elphaba glares back at Erik before moving her legs towards the edge of the bed. Slamming her fists on the mattress, she pulls herself up to her full height and making to step away, crumples to the ground. Apparently, he legs were deciding to be funny and not support her.

Rolling his eyes, Erik sighed. Gracefully steps closer to Elphaba's side

"Here" he says, whilst offering her his hand.

Grumping, Elphaba slapped it away.

"I can get up by myself thank you very much"

"Mademoiselle," sighs Erik annoyed, "You have a broken arm and possibly broken ribs…obviously your legs cannot support you either…so if you'd rather roll around on the ground like a turtle stuck on its back I suggest you take my hand"

Sighing, Elphaba reluctantly took Erik's hand.

Tenderly, Erik threads his fingers with hers, and for a moment, he forgot how to breathe.

"Erik?" asks Elphaba worriedly.

Shaking away the haze, Erik gently pulls her back up on her feet and scooping her up in his arms, gently lays her back down upon the mattress.

"You alright?" he asks softly.

"I've been better," she retorts dryly before assessing her injuries. She had found that she had indeed broken her arm in the fall, and a few ribs. One of her knees was dislocated and the other severely bruised, "Damn" she swore beneath her breath.

"Here" gently he places his hands on her dislocated knee. A blush crept up his cheek, feeling her soft skin press against the tips of his fingertips.

"Are you blushing?" teases Elphaba.

"Mademoiselle…now is not the time to be teasing someone assessing and aiding in your injuries" admonishes Erik

"Oh" is all Elphaba could bring herself to say. Inwardly she hated being taken care of. She realized though it was difficult not to be given her injuries but still. She had been on the run for two years since being condemned as a Wicked Witch, and had to take care of herself and any injuries she had acquired during run ins with the Gale Force.

"Your knee is dislocated" sighs Erik

"You act as if you know" snarls Elphaba

"I've had my share of dislocated knees in the past" replies Erik softly.

"Good for you" sniffs Elphaba.

"I can set it for you" replies Erik, having chosen her latest comment.

"Don't bother I can do it" grabbing her knee, she forces it back into place, "Besides I have to get back to Oz"

Sighing, Erik strips off his shirt and tearing a few pieces out of, creates a sling. Taking her arm, he gently cradles her arm in the cloth and ties the ends behind her neck

"You didn't need to do that"

"A simple thank you would suffice…do manners not exist in this Oz you live in?" asks Erik annoyed

"Thank you," sighs Elphaba, "Now…how far from Oz is this France?" she asks

"I fear Mademoiselle…that this Oz…if it exists…is too far a journey for you to take…especially now" he replies after eyeing her injuries.

Elphaba sighed. She knew he was right, but that didn't mean she didn't hate it all the less.

"I might as well tell you everything about me…as I said my name is Elphaba Melena Thropp…although almost no one calls me that nowadays…I'm more commonly known as the Wicked Witch of the West"

"Y…you're a witch?" asks Erik confused. "But that's impossible

"How so?" asks Elphaba confused.

"Witches are old and ugly" frowned Erik.

"Your point?" growls Elphaba.

"Y…your beautiful" he whispers softly


	5. Ties of the Past

What Dreams

May Come

Chapter 5

Ties of the Past

_AN: Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! Yeah, Elphaba and Erik blushing are cute. Lol, yeah Mad-Idina-Fan98 and I still haven't figured out a proper ship name for these two. Any ideas? _

_Special shout outs go to: Mad-Idina-Fan98, yeah I still smile at this cute banter between Erik and Elphaba, this part was really fun to write. L8zyytwner, no I have no idea to which turtle we're referring to *wink* and yeah, he does. Elphaba'sGirl, no absolutely not weird, both Mad-Idina-fan and I are like so overly emotional with writing this rp. And Elphaba's character is written and her mannerisms are all Mad-Idina-Fan, so all credit for her character goes to her, Erik is mine so the both of us thank you for that wonderful comment. Fae the Queen, *sighs* you think so huh? Cryzratlady, oh you have no idea. Lol, the banter between the two, the hatred or utter loathing was cut short in the original rp, so this is extended. These two will not like each other for a while. Iamgoku, Lol, yes Erik does! NiatheWickedLover, Oh just wait, this is only the beginning. Mad-Idina-Fan and I have like three sequels to this already and it gets pretty interesting the further along this story/rp goes. _

_Special welcome to Muffinsweep11, lol, this was original placed in the crossover section of ff, but I moved it back here to Wicked, so maybe that's why, plus my stories are normally pretty dark and angst, so that's probably why. I'm not a favorite amongst a lot of readers. Thank you so much for the wonderful review! Both Mad-Idina-Fan and I are both very touched you took the time to read and review. Elphabalover101, welcome to another story! Yes Erik is very adorabubble, though a little rough around the edges. _

_Again, thank you all for the wonderful reviews and for reading the latest chapter. As it was mentioned, this is the first story/rp that Mad-Idina-Fan and I have been writing. There's still two sequels that we are in the middle of writing at the moment so, depending on how this goes, I may post the sequel to this story, once it's over. Hope you all enjoy this latest chapter and God Bless you all!_

Annoyed, Elphaba rolled her eyes back at Erik.

"You're only saying that because we're in the dark" snorts Elphaba. Inwardly, she still didn't believe she was beautiful, not even after Fiyero had claimed her to be. And she certainly wasn't going to believe this strange man whom she had just met.

_'Yero' _sadness washed over her; crashing waves of crimson washing away the remaining pieces of her shattered heart. 'I failed him,'

Slowly her shoulders slump thinking of the man who had captured her heart, who had made her; though brief feel beautiful, special and loved. Something she had been denied since her wretched birth.

Shaking those thoughts away she turns and fishing the Grimmerie from her satchel slams it against her lap before furiously flipping through the archaic pages.

Erik watched her carefully from the shadows. Confused her quirked his head to the side watching her.

Searching for the spell she needed, Elphaba scrunched up her face in concentration. Absently, her tongue poked out through her lips as her eyes scanned the pages.

"Aha!" exclaimed Elphaba proudly.

Startled, Erik stumbles back at her sudden squeal of accomplishment.

Smiling, Elphaba read through the spells properties, a minor healing enchantment that wouldn't rob her of her strength like the more effective ones would.

She began to chant softly, her magick hummed and the air crackled.

Slowly, Erik backed away. His mouth dropped open in shock and his eyes widened at the sight of emerald flickers of light shimmering around Elphaba's body.

"She…she really is a witch!"

Elphaba sighed in relief feeling the pain in her chest slowly fade away. A flash and the light disappeared. Blinking her eyes open she smiled slightly. She would repeat the spell later once her strength allotted her too, but for now, she was much too exhausted.

"It's…true" stammers Erik in shock

Snapping her attention back to the masked man cloaked entirely in shadows, she narrows her eyes, before slamming the book shut.

"What? That I'm a Wicked or a witch…or is it both?" she snarls sardonically

"A..a…a witch!" Exclaims Erik.

Elphaba growled.

Relaxing he stared surprised back at the raven haired beauty

"But…that doesn't make any sense…I mean your beautiful…witches aren't supposed to be beautiful"

"Again," snorts Elphaba, "that's because we're in the dark. If you could see me properly you wouldn't think so"

"I'm used to the dark," sighs Erik. His eyes soften at that simple revelation, for the darkness had always been his one and only true companion. For in the darkness and shadows, he was safe. There, he could be himself, not judged by society or the hideousness of his wretched face.

Throughout the years of living in the catacombs, Erik's eyes had grown keen to the darkness and shadows, and often times, he could see better in the dark, then in the light; a trait that has come in handy many of times in avoiding unexpected guests, or the Gendarmes.

"Well there's one thing we have in common" spats Elphaba. Turning away she thought about her life, for the past few years whilst on the run, she had grown accustomed to the darkness of the night, especially when avoiding the Gale Force.

"How so mademoiselle?" asks Erik intrigued.

"I'm not exactly well liked where I come from," starts Elphaba, "I've spent most of my time escaping and avoiding the Wizard's guards and helping all the Animal's I can…I've grown accustomed to the dark…as I tend to do most of my travels and work during the night" cracking an eye open, she glares back at Erik, watching his reaction.

"Animals?" frowns Erik. His face scrunched in confusion at pronouncing the strange name.

Elphaba turned fully to face Erik and she couldn't help but smirk at the look on his face. Though she quickly hid it, she didn't want him to see her smiling at him.

"Yes Animals…the ones that can talk and are being persecuted for being different" explains Elphaba

"Animals" Erik repeated again. His head quirked to the side as he stared back at Elphaba.

"Of course…you don't have them here?" asks Elphaba as she closes her eyes again. Oz, this place was barbaric.

"Regular animals…not…" pausing, Erik's face contorts as he forces the strange name out of his mouth, "Animals"

Sighing, Elphaba turned away from him and started muttering unintelligently about how this place was as bad as what the Wizard was trying to do to Oz.

Suddenly she stiffened and she shot upright.

'Wait…the Wizard was from Earth! What if this France was on Earth!' turning she returned her gaze back to Erik, "Is this Earth?"

"Yes mademoiselle?" blinks Erik

"It all makes sense" she said bringing her hand up to her forehead. Oz, how could she not have figured this out before hand? I mean after all, she had read about 'Earth' and its strange customs back in her days at Shiz. Irritated by her own idiocy, she mentally face palmed.

"I fear I do not understand you mademoiselle" whispered Erik confused.

"Oz…the place I come from has a ruler. He's from Earth and somehow I've travelled to the very place of his origins" pressing the palm of her hand against her forehead, she stares off into the distance. Suddenly she stiffens and glares back at Erik, "And what's this _mademoiselle _word you keep calling me?" Elphaba asked frowning.

"Forgive me mademoiselle" regally Erik bowed to Elphaba, his face still remained hidden in the shadows; he really needed to find his mask. Damn mob. Rising, he stares back at Elphaba, "But that's how we address the ladies here"

"Well…I'd prefer Elphaba" snorts Elphaba.

"To address you by your first name?" gasps Erik shocked.

"Well…yes" replies Elphaba softly.

"Elphaba" his lips moved and pursed as he forced the name out of his mouth. The name tasted sweet, yet strange on his tongue.

"What did you say your name was?" chuckles Elphaba.

"Forgive me Ma-I mean Elphaba…my name is Erik Destler…or more commonly known as the Phantom of the Opera" he replied.


	6. A Soul of Ash and Coal

What Dreams

May Come

Chapter 6

A Soul of Ash and Coal

_AN: Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews, and for sticking with this story! Mad-Idina-Fan and I are so overjoyed that everyone likes this story! Yeah, Erik's past regarding being the Phantom won't really be brought up until later…and I mean later later…as in the present RP that were presently writing right now. This story has more fluff, romance and humor than it's sequels. Oh don't get me wrong, there's still the angst…after all…I'm the unofficial Queen of Angst…just kidding. Anyways…*cough*_

_ Special Shout outs go to: NiatheWickedLover, Elphierik? Hmm…very intriguing, I likes. Thank you so much for the review kiddo! The movie of The Phantom of the Opera was alright, but if you get a chance to see the stage production, definitely go, it's so much better! Mad-Idina-Fan98...whoa wait a minute here! Your co0-author here and your reviewing! Lol. Yeah…we'd probably be in the thousands regarding chapters and such and heck no…Bro'mance's chapters are far longer than I had originally intended so no, just no. Fae the Queen, Light bulb? Really? Lol, thanks for the review. Elphabalover101, well, I mean of course. She's brillifying after all…or is it smartified? Oh well, yeah she's smart. Lol, thanks for the review. Elphaba'sGirl, yeah…his past won't be pretty...but his past won't be a factor in this story since it's regarding his and Elphaba's humble beginnings in falling in love, and their very interesting discovery and challenges that lay ahead. A lot of heartbreak but that's all I'm going to say. Crzyratlady, Erik suffers from a condition called "Foot in mouth" syndrome. Mad-Idina-Fan thanks you profusely for your wonderful comment and I agree, she does one Wicked job at portraying Elphaba in this story. L8zlytwner, Oh don't worry about Fiyero, he does make an appearance…and that's all I'm going to say about that. And a huge welcome to memillionthdollar; love the screen name by the way, and thank you so much. Turning this rp into a story had been something I've been flip flopping over for a couple months now, and I'm really glad that it's been received so well. I will have to admit, after posting the first chapter, I was petrified that no one would like it, but again all you wonderful fans and readers have once again blown me away! Thank you all so much!_

_ On a personal note, I want to apologize for how long it's taking to update my other stories, but the sad reality of it is that lack of motivation and inspiration has made it hard to update any of them. So as of right now, Bro'mance, I'll Protect You, Psycho Therapy, The Crumbling of Oz, The Emerald Archer, The Pearl of Oz, and What Lies Beneath are all on temporary hiatus. I promise I will return to these stories, but things have changed and stuff has gotten kind of complicated and very stressful here in my personal life so I may not even be updating this quite as often either. I'm very sorry_

Elphaba stared at the strange man standing before her, half hidden in the shadows. She could see the outline of his body, and for a moment she had forgotten how to breathe, for even though he was concealed in the darkness, she could still make out every curve, every ripple of his muscles; tensed and poised.

'How in Oz's name did he acquire such a physique down here in these dusty dungeons of darkness?' she quarried to herself.

Shaking those thoughts aside, she quirked her head to the side and stared back at Erik; a man who was a quagmire in and of himself, stand tall and regal before her. The ends of his cloak sweep lithely across the ground; like a billowing ripple of ebony, dancing across a lake of mist. The slight flicker of oranges mingled and twisting as one with yellows and reds reflect off the surface of his black dress shoes.

"Well Erik, "starts Elphaba. Licking her lips, she straightens before addressing him further; she really had to mull over her next set of words carefully so not to confusify him further, "I…apologize for dropping like that"

Startled, Erik's hand unconsciously rose to the level of his chest, and his dark chocolate eyes stared wide back at the raven haired beauty. Inwardly he berated himself for he should be used to the "forwardness" of this strange Mademoiselle, yet he was still taken aback every time she opened her mouth and spoke.

Elphaba noticed the expression on his face, and though she tried, she couldn't help but smirk at his reaction. Oz she loved getting this man riled up.

Coughing, Erik straightens.

"I must say Mademoiselle Elphaba…it was quite unexpected" Suddenly he stiffens noticing Elphaba shift. He knew what she was trying to do and it only frightened him more. Awkwardly, he steppe further into the shadows.

"You can come out," sighs Elphaba annoyed. _Oz, what was this man's problem? Surly his face wasn't that hideous! I mean for Lurline's sake she was green! _ Smirking, she leaned forward and narrowed her eyes back at Erik, "I won't bite…well not hard," she finished with a mischievous wink.

Erik stiffened at first, before forcing his body to relax. Nervously, he forced a chuckle to escape his thin lips. Inwardly he hoped this strange woman was joking.

"No" he replied icily. The echoes of the past reverberated loud within his skull and the fear from before slowly rose within his already shattered soul. Unconsciously, he took a step back.

"Why?" frowned Elphaba, "You're not a werewolf or anything are you?" she finished in a joking manner, hoping it would help put Erik at ease and make him more comfortable. For some reason; to which she herself wasn't really fully aware of nor comprehended, didn't like seeing him so frightened and uneasy.

"A…a what!?" stammers Erik, stumbling, he stares back at Elphaba shocked, "I beg your pardon!?"

"Never mind," sighs Elphaba, "why won't you come out?"

"I told you…you will not like what you see" he replied softly.

For a moment; though brief, Elphaba's heart went out to this strange man, for she could hear the pain in his voice and it nearly brought her to tears.

"I learned a long time ago not to judge people by their looks, "sighing she leans against the pillows. Her dark chocolate eyes never leave Erik's form standing rigid in the shadows, "I wish people would do the same to me"

Turning away her eyes take on a faraway gaze. Pain and agony mingled as one, shimmering and reflecting deep within the darkened pools of chocolate and gold.

Erik saw the pain and he instantly relaxed. His heart went out to this poor beauty sitting before him, for the life of him he could not figure out why anyone as beautiful as she, would be met with anything less but love and kindness…acceptance.

Unconsciously, he took a step closer.

Closing her eyes, she shook those thoughts aside before returning her gaze back to the man hiding in the shadows of the night.

"But anyways I can assure you that it'll be fine" she smiled confidently back at Erik.

Clenching her jaw, Elphaba struggled to pull herself upright from her position on the bed.

"Don't do that," warns Erik. Not thinking, he takes a step further into the light before he realized what he had done. Stopping, he steps back into the shadows; his secret crevice, a place where no one would judge him upon his looks. Where he was welcomed and loved. Where he could feel safe, "your injuries are not yet healed…rest and I'll find you some food"

And before Elphaba could protest, Erik turns and vanishes into the darkness surrounding them.

Elphaba watched Erik's figure vanish beneath a blanket of shadows twisted in darkness. Minding her ribs, she lay back against the soft pillows and sighed.

Left alone in the decrepit remains of the Phantom's lair, her mind wandered.

"Why doesn't he want me to see him? Who is he? And how in Oz did I even get here?" she murmured to herself. Sighing, she closed her eyes as her thoughts rumbled violently within her mind.

_'How will I ever get back to Oz?' _Lifting her head, she blinked her eyes open and stared at the spot where Erik had once stood, _'What happened to Fiyero…' _

Cringing, tears bloomed in her eyes thinking of her lost love.

"FIYERO!" crying out, Elphaba bolts upright and screams. Wincing, her hand rises and cups her injured ribs. A gasp and she collapses against the pillows.

Alone in the darkness, Erik scoured through the remains of his shattered domain for something appropriate for Elphaba to eat. One by one he threw open the cupboards, only to be greeted with the sight of dust and cobwebs.

Frustrated, he slammed the cupboard doors shut with a growl, and turning, glared at the shadows creeping along the fine, broken edges of the walls.

His hands rose and clutched the edge of the counters hard as he clenched his fists. Of course for all the times he had chosen not to venture deep into the city of Paris for food, now was the only time he wished he had.

In truth, he had not gone to procure food for himself for the past three days, and though his stomach protested, he just simply didn't care for in his shattered mind, he figured there simply was no point in nourishing his broken body. What for? It wasn't like there was anyone who would miss him if he were to asphyxiate.

No, he was an unloved creature of darkness, a hideous gargoyle meant to wander this life alone in the darkness, and that simple truth, broke his heart all the more.

Turning away, he stiffens having caught something flickering out of the corner of his eyes. Stepping away from the counter, his body trembles. A hard gasp escapes past his lips as his eyes fall upon the charred remains of his golden ring; the ring he had presented to Christine the night the Opera house burned to the ground.

Slowly his hands rose and clutched at his chest, a sob and his legs give beneath him. His eyes remained locked on the ring as he crumpled to the ground.

Images of that night flash before his eyes. Helplessly he watched with an unfocused gaze of him taking off the ring and stepping closer to Christine, grabbed her wrist and pulled it closer to his body.

A shiver ran up his spine, remembering how soft and warm her skin felt beneath the palm of his hand, for on that night, he had opened his heart and pleaded with Christine to accept him, to love him and be his everlasting love, before placing the ring on her finger.

And he had foolishly believed she had accepted, for she stared back at him, with those soft, doe like eyes and a false falsetto of warmth as she smiled back at him, before grabbing his mask and ripping it off his face, revealing his gruesome visage to all.

Unconsciously, his hands fisted tight against his chest as he fought to keep the emotions, the heartbreak from tearing him apart. He would not shed a tear for the Angel of Deception. Not anymore, for on that night, after sending her and her lover away, he had promised himself that he would never be weak again. A promise he meant to keep.

Clenching his teeth, he forced the pain, the heartache entwined in a lovers embrace with his emotion deep down into the darkened pits of his blackened soul before reaching out and snatching the ring up from the ground.

Bringing it close, he quickly cleaned it before returning it once more to its proper place on his left pinkie before rising to his full height.

Growling he grabs the edge of his cape and with a gallant swish, turns and disappears back into the darkness of the night.


	7. A Stolen Moment of Clarity

What Dreams

May Come

Chapter 7

A Stolen Moment

Of Clarity

Alone in the darkness of her own despair, Elphaba fought furiously to jog her memory to everything that had happened before she had awoken to this dark, and dismal world of shadows and night. Yet no matter how hard she tried, the only thought that kept popping up in her fractured mind was leaving Fiyero.

An icy haze fell around her. Shivering, she weakly wound her good arm around her slender waist as she fought to keep her tears at bay. Sighing, she leaned back against the pillows.

Staring off into the distance, her mind wandered. She needed to get back home, for she needed to get back to him, if anything, to at least find his mutilated body and put him to rest.

Turning, she winced as she slid off the bed. She would find her broom and escape from this darkened world and somehow find her way back to the world she knew, a world that made sense, instead of this barbaric land of male idiocy, where men ruled with a raging libido.

Planting her feet firmly on the ground, Elphaba clenched her teeth and pushing off with her hands, forced her body to rise. Her legs quivered before giving beneath her. A cry and she collapses to the ground in a heap.

"Ozdamnit!" cries out Elphaba in anger.

Erik returns, a small pouch clutched tight in his hands. Entering the bedroom he stills, seeing the bed empty.

"Mademoiselle Elphaba?" he asked cautiously to the wind.

Immediately Elphaba stiffened hearing Erik approach. Ignoring him, she remained frozen on the ground. Perhaps, if she didn't move, he would think she had escaped and would leave, granting her the opportunity to flee.

Erik immediately relaxed and his darkened eyes reflected a hidden pain, unseen by the darkness surrounding him. Weakly, he bowed his head before turning away.

"Foolish art thou heart…for who would wish to be locked away in the darkness…with an abomination like me" he whispered to himself.

Elphaba heard his words and for a moment, her heart skipped a beat. Slowly she poked her head above the bed and stared back at Erik, standing but a few feet away, his back facing her.

"I'm here" she replied softly. Inwardly she feared if he kept speaking with such heartbreak, that she herself would start crying.

"You should have escaped" came his soft reply. He still refused to turn around.

" A little hard considering my condition," frowned Elphaba, "Also escape implies I'm your prisoner" a pause and she pulls herself upright, fear sparkled in her dark chocolate eyes, "Am I?"

Erik couldn't help but chuckle at her naivety.

"No Mademoiselle," slowly, Erik turned and gazed back at Elphaba; sadness, pain shimmered in his eyes, taking Elphaba's breath away, "As I stated before…you are free to go whenever you please"

"Good," sniffs Elphaba indignantly. She wouldn't let Erik see her emotions, "because if I were your prisoner things wouldn't end well for you" threatens Elphaba.

Sighing, Erik steps up beside Elphaba and bending down, carefully wraps his strong arms around her waist. Minding her ribs, he tenderly picks her up and sets her back on the bed.

"That I have no doubt" grumps Erik. Rising to his full height, he takes the bag he had thrown on the bed and hands it to Elphaba, "Here…it's not much…but it should help sate your hunger" he finishes softly.

Elphaba opens the bag and gasps at the rich fruit bundled inside. Snapping her head up, she stares confused back at Erik.

"A market not far from here…and no I didn't steal it" he finishes, eyeing Elphaba incredulously.

Elphaba couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you" taking an apple, she took a careful bite. As she chewed, she studied the man standing before her. Something seemed different. Suddenly it hit her, he was wearing a mask…or a half mask now covering the right side of his face, "Where did you get that?" she asks.

"My mask…fished it out of the ruins of my home" sighed Erik. Absently his fingers rose and touched the soft porcelain; half charred and stained in dirt and ash.

"Why do you wear it?" asks Elphaba confused.

"Don't," growls Erik. Slowly, he takes a step away from Elphaba, his dark brown eyes all but glaring back at her, "Don't go looking for answers I'm not going to give" he warns.

"Erik…" sighing, she leans against the pillows. She really wanted to know what it was that he was hiding from her. Shifting her gaze away from the masked man standing rigid before her, her eyes slowly drifted over the ruins of his once splendid lair, "Can you tell me what you were doing down here?" she asked softly.

Relaxing, Erik stepped further into the shadows and turned his gaze away from Elphaba.

"I live here" replied Erik simply.

Stunned, Elphaba shifts her gaze back to Erik and stares, "Really…I mean it doesn't seem very cozy" she amended. After all, who was she to speak of where he chose to dwell. After all, after she fled from the Wizard's palace she had spent many of nights in the forest, or inside a tree for cover.

"You get used to it" sighs Erik

Elphaba didn't know why, but she was quickly growing more and more frustrated with this man than any other she had encountered, and that included her time at Shiz with Fiyero.

Growling, she banged her fist on the bed, startling Erik from his silent reverie.

"Ok what is it? Do you not trust me or are you simply disgusted by the sight of me?" she snarled. She was getting sick of the fact that he didn't even have the decency to even look at her when she spoke, and she was really getting tired of him always hiding in the shadows.

"Do not push me Mademoiselle" growls Erik, his darkened gaze once again returned to Elphaba and for a moment, she shivered at how cold his eyes had become, "and as I have said before…" straightening, he pulls himself to his full height, "You would not like what you see"

"Would you stop saying that!" cries Elphaba in frustration, "I'm green for Oz sakes! It doesn't get much worse!"

Erik chuckled mirthlessly at her.

"Your skin is beautiful…not distorted…malformed and misshapen into a twisted being" he growled back.

Elphaba studied the mask. Wincing, she rose onto her elbow, her dark chocolate eyes never leaving Erik's face; or at least the part she could see.

"Do you always wear that?"

"Yes" hisses Erik.

"How long have you had to wear it?" asks Elphaba softly. She didn't know why, but her heart went out to his strange, mysterious man who always hid in shadows, and who feared the eyes of others looking upon him.

"My whole life," replies Erik softly. Absently his fingers rise and press against the cool surface of his mask and winced, feeling the porcelain scrap against his skin.

"Can I ask why?" she asked gently.

"The mark of the Devil" is all Erik says darkly, yet a hidden pain could be heard in his voice, and Elphaba's heart, immediately twisted hearing it.

"What?" asks Elphaba confused.

"A name I was given in my youth," explains Erik softly. Seeing the confused look on Elphaba's face, Erik sighed and took a seat at the end of the bed. Neatly, he folded his hands in his lap. He would tell her enough to sate her inquiries, "I had been sold to a travelling fair…and the Mark of the Devil became my trade name"

"Oh" was all Elphaba could manage to say, "That's truly horrible" he added in a mute whisper.

"No one weeps for the horrid and twisted" whispers Erik softly.

"No one mourns the Wicked" added Elphaba, half to herself, and half out loud. In truth, he hadn't even realized she had said that, until it was too late.

"I…I beg your pardon?" asks Erik. Startled, he turns and shifts his gaze towards Elphaba.

"It's just something people used to say about me" Elphaba said waving it off.

In the silence of the cavern, the Phantom of the Opera, and the Wicked Witch of the West, stared back at each other, a hidden flicker of something, sparkling within each of their darkened eyes.


	8. Mon Ange

What Dreams

May Come

Chapter 8

Mon Ange

_AN: Hello everyone! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! And thank you to everyone who has stayed with this story, left reviews, and also to those who have been reading it. Thank you all so much! This means a lot to both of us authors tremendously. I have decided to include little facts and funny mistakes that have happened in the Phantom of the Opera. Yes, I'm a huge phanatic of the Phantom of the Opera. This was the first musical I ever listened to and have fallen in love with. Let me know if you guys like it, or if it should just be dropped._

_ Special shout outs go to: Doglover645, thank you so much and I liked that last paragraph too. Thanks for reading and reviewing. NiatheWickedLover, well sort of, it's the start of the ElphieErik…if that makes any sense. Thank you for the review and yeah, Erik has issues showing his disfigurement. But can you blame him after the disaster which occurred after Christine had seen what was hidden beneath the mask? Crzyratlady, thank you so much for your very sweet review, it's been a challenge and a labor of love to stay true to the characters. Though truthfully, Mad-Idina-Fan is a natural with Elphaba, me on the other hand, have struggled a bit with staying true to Erik, so if he seems a bit OOC, please let me know. L8zlytwner, oh trust me, they do, lol, thank you for the review! Mad-Idina-Fan98, really? You'd really use the word cute? Are you sure you and I are reading the same rp here? Just kidding. Yes, Erik and Elphaba are adorabubble *wink* memillionthdollar, thank you for the review and in truth I'm not sure if Christine will be in this story or not. That's something I've been debating about. Elphaba'sGirl, whoot! Yes they do, which is why they seemed perfect as a couple. Thank you so much for the review!_

_ Thank you all again and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

_Phantom Fact 1: Michael Crawford; who originated the role in London and went on to Broadway wasn't the original Phantom. In fact, Colm Wilkinson was in fact the first to play the haunted creature hiding beneath the depths of the Opera House. When Andrew Lloyd Webber first started on his endeavor to create this world renown musical he had written up the score for the first act and had it performed in a church on his property that he had rebuilt into a theatre, with Colm Wilkinson starring in the title role. _

Erik stared, his eyes affixed to Elphaba's and for a moment, he lost himself in the silent symphony hidden beneath a cloak of dark swirls of chocolate and gold.

Absently, his hand rose, and reached towards Elphaba's face. The tips of his fingers trembled as they glided across the elegant cut of her jaw bone, and for a moment, he had forgotten how to breathe.

Elphaba's breath hitched, her heart skipped a beat, and her stomach twisted. A spark rippled across her skin, and she shivered beneath the feel of his fingers lightly gliding across the gentle plain of her emerald skin.

Slowly, he inched closer to Elphaba, his eyes never leaving hers as his lips edged ever closer to hers. Stilling, he moaned inwardly, feeling her soft, warm breath waft across his skin and he couldn't help but shiver, smelling her sweet scent.

Elphaba's mind reels for she didn't know what was happening, for by all right and intents purposes she should hate this man, loathe him, for she didn't know him, nor did he know her. Yet he had the audacity to venture near her "personal" space, and though a part of her screamed at her to make him stop, another part; a much stronger part, whispered softly in her ears to let him.

She could feel it, her heartbeat thundering hard in her chest, and for a moment, she feared he would hear it. Her breathes turned hard and raspy as he neared, yet she couldn't make her body pull away.

Erik closed his eyes and leaned closer. Inching closer, he stilled, feeling the warmth of Elphaba's lips waft against his.

Elphaba's eyes flutter closed, feeling Erik's lips hover a mere whisper away from her own. Straightening, a warmth of familiarity washed over her, and she relaxed.

'Hideous creature of darkness!'

Erik stiffened, hearing the faint echo of the past reverberate loud within his mind.

Blinking his eyes open, he stared horrified and gasped upon the grim reality of what his fog idled brain had almost made him do.

Trembling, his hand rose and cupped her shoulder.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

Elphaba stiffened, and her eyes fluttered open.

"I…what?" she frowned.

"I'm sorry," slowly he pulled away from Elphaba and turning away, bowed his head in shame, "forgive me please for being so forward with you Mademoiselle" he finished, his propriety coming back into play again.

"I," starts Elphaba, but stops. In truth, she wanted that kiss, yet she didn't know why. Biting her lips, she pulled away, "Is there something I can drink?" she finishes, having decided to change the subject.

Sighing, Erik regally rose to his full height. His face remained turned away from Elphaba, and half hidden in the shadows.

"I'll be right back" he replies softly, and before Elphaba could respond, he turns and ducks beneath the shadows swirling and meshing as one with the debris of his once magnificent kingdom of darkness.

Elphaba sighed and leaned back against the pillows. Mentally she berated herself.

'What in Oz is the matter with you Elphaba Thropp! What in Lurline were you thinking…almost allowing him to kiss you…have you forgotten about Fiyero!' sighing, she turned her gaze towards the encroaching darkness.

"Fiyero" she whispered softly.

Light footsteps and Erik returns, a cup of tea threaded between his fingers. Taking a seat, he stares at the steaming liquid before gently handing it to Elphaba.

"Here" he says softly.

Elphaba turned towards Erik and stilled, her eyes remained on his rigid form before drifting down to the cup he held out for her.

Hesitantly she took it and stared at the liquid.

"What is it?" she frowned.

"It's an herbal tea…one that helps ease away pain in the body" he answered softly. He still had not turned to look at her, and for some reason, it bothered Elphaba greatly.

"Thank you" replied Elphaba as she managed a weak smile. Turning, she bit her tongue against a wave of agonizing pain before settling comfortably on her back.

Silence followed between the two and Elphaba was growing more uncomfortable by the minute. Sighing, she casted her eyes down towards the cup and frowned suspiciously.

Erik sighed, he could sense what Elphaba was doing, and a part of him couldn't blame her. After all, she had just fallen into this strange realm, with a man whom she did not know, and though he hated to admit it, but if the circumstances were flipped, he too would have been hesitant at taking a drink offered by a creature such as he.

"It will not harm you" he replied beneath a whispered breathe.

Elphaba's head shot up and stared back at Erik's hunched over form and for a brief moment, her heart went out to this man, for she could feel his pain, and it only made the guilt within her build.

Nodding, she took the cup and brought the porcelain rim up to her lips. A pregnant pause and she downed the tea.

"Do you require anything else?" asked Erik at last once Elphaba had lowered the cup and rested it in the bowl of her lap.

"A new body and a way home" Elphaba said shutting her eyes again.

Unable to help himself, Erik chuckled at the forwardness of Elphaba's statement.

"Unfortunately Mademoiselle…that is something I cannot grant" Lifting his head, he turned and smiled weakly back at Elphaba; an unfamiliar light, flickered in his eyes, making them shine.

Elphaba relaxed and smiled slightly back at Erik.

"I know" nods Elphaba in understanding.

Rising, Erik turned slightly towards Elphaba and reached out for the cup.

Nodding, Elphaba placed her empty tea cup in the palm of Erik's hand. A shock crackled against the tips of her fingers, as they brush against his.

Stiffening, Elphaba stared back at Erik.

"I apologize Mademoiselle…but I will use everything within my power to return you to your rightful world" he finished softly. He had felt it too, a flicker, a crackle of electricity rippling across the soft plain of his fingers, yet he chose to ignore it.

"Thank you…I appreciate it" smiles Elphaba. A yawn and her eyes grow heavy.

"You're welcome…angel" whispered Erik. Stepping closer, he tenderly helped ease Elphaba back down onto the pillows. Lowering to his knees, his hands rise and fisting the sheets, pull them up to her shoulders.

Elphaba smiled slightly in her sleep, for she felt more secure than she had in a long time, aside from the night in the forest.

Erik stared at Elphaba's sleeping form. A warm flutter spread across his heart as his fingers rise and tenderly caresses her cheek. Tenderly, his fingers move and tuck a few lose strands of raven hair behind her ear.

"Domir mon ange…sommeil et laissez les reves du ciel vous guider" Erik whispered softly. '_Sleep my angel…sleep…and let heaven's dreams guide you'_


	9. Symphony of the Night

What Dreams

May Come

Chapter 9

Symphony of the Night

_AN: Well how was everyone's weekend? Good I hope. Well another chapter, more fun and more exploration into Erik and Elphaba's interesting "relationship" so to speak. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, they were great to read. You guys are awesome. _

_ Huge shout outs go to: Doglover645, thank you so much and of course we are __. NiatheWickedLover, Lol thank you so much and wow, turned you into an Erik/Elphaba fan already eh? That was quick. Thank you and the facts will keep on coming. Elphaba'sGirl, that is true, but Elphaba is also still grieving the loss of Fiyero, so she's very unsure about Erik and keeping her guard up. Their relationship gets very…interesting later on. Thanks for reading and thank you for the wonderful review. Mad-Idina-Fan98, the fluffiness! The Feels! All because of you my dear. L8zytwner, oh definitely. Fiyero will be making an appearance later on…though you may not like how he is…just saying._

_ Phantom Fact 2: Though in an ideal world, the show would run smoothly throughout the entire performance, and even though it may not seem like it, the Phantom of the Opera is very technical. The chandelier for instance, at the end of Act I the chandelier plummets from the ceiling of the Opera house and swoops over the audiences heads and crashes at Christine's feet. Ideally, the chandelier crash should go smooth, but that wasn't the case for one Phantom. During "All I Ask of You reprise, he stands on the Angel singing the lines, "All that the Phantom Asks of You!" at that time, the angel statue he is perched on rises, allowing him to run to Box 5 where he commands it to fall. During one such performance, the angel statue would not move, hence not allowing the chandelier to crash to the stage, so the cast had to pretend the chandelier crashed, ending Act I. The poor Phantom was stuck in the Angel statue throughout the Intermission and staying true to his character, glared at the audience members waving back at him._

In the silence of the night, Erik; the loathsome creature of darkness, sat perched at the edge of the bed, his darkened gaze remained entranced at the sleeping beauty half nestled beneath the sheets; half twisted around her slender body. A twirl of candlelight and the shadows once dancing across her face fade beneath the soft glow of heaven's light.

Erik's breathe hitches and his heart twists beholding the beauty lost within the cadence of darkness and ice. The glow of the candlelight highlighted the softened edges of her face and for a moment, he believed he sat before the presence of a real angel, born from Heaven's light, casted down to this, the abysmal pits of hell.

Sighing, he forced himself to turn his gaze away from the beauty sleeping before him, and for a moment; in the silence of his broken mind, he wondered how long it would be, before this woman would flee on angel's wings from this devil, this demonic angel of darkness.

An all too familiar ache, rippled across his heart. Wincing, he rose from the bed as his fingers absently rose and pressed against his chest. He could feel the soft beat of his broken heart, pulse against the tips of his fingers, and that alone, brought little comfort to this destroyed beast, shattered by a love that would never be his.

_Pitiful creature of darkness…what kind of life have you known…_

Shaking his head, Erik stumbled away from the bed and clutched his throbbing skull.

_God give me courage to show you…you are not…alone!_

Biting the inside of his cheek, Erik forced his quivering legs to move. He had to get away.

Reaching the piano, he collapsed on the bench, and rounding his back, bowed his head as the silvery, bell like chime of Christine's voice, slowly faded beneath the waves of chaos's of darkness.

"You alone…can make my song take flight," whispered Erik in a broken tone. Slowly, his trembling fingers rose and pressed down on one of the half destroyed keys. "It's over now…the music of the…"

His voice breaking, Erik bows his head and rests it against the ivory keys. The heartache from a few months past returns, stealing away the very breath from his lungs.

"Christine…why…why?" he moans in pain.

Elphaba roused a few hours later. Moaning, she winced as she weakly turned on her side. Absently her hand reaches out across the bed. Finding it empty, she stiffens and her eyes fly open.

"Fiyero!?" lurching up, she grabs the blankets and holds them tight against her chest. Frantically, her dark chocolate eyes gazed around the room, her mind reeled as she tried to recall to where she was at. Her strange surroundings did little to quell her growing fear.

Time drifted by for the fallen angel, for he had lost track of how long he had been sitting before his now dilapidated piano. Sighing, his fingers rose, and lightly pressed down on one of the keys, not broken by the fires of rage and blood lust.

Closing his eyes, his fingers glided lithely across the keys. He didn't know what he was playing, nor did he really care. All he cared about, was that the soft melody helped lift and carry away what remained of his shattered soul.

"Hello?" called out Elphaba, hearing the soft music play in the distance.

Not hearing a response, Elphaba carefully lifted the blankets away and for a moment, relief flooded her heart, for the pain in her arm and ribs seemed to have melted away.

"Hello?" she called out louder this time. Hearing only the soft music from the piano answer her back, she gingerly rose on shaky legs to her full height, and turning, made her way towards the music.

Reaching the edge of the bedroom, she stumbled. Gasping, Elphaba grasped onto the doorframe and panted. Small beads of sweat glistened across her forehead.

Mutely, she swore beneath her breath, for never had she been winded so easily by a few measly steps. Lifting her gaze, she stiffened, for everything from a few hours past came rushing back at her.

She wasn't in Oz, she was in France, or at least that's what she had thought Erik had said. Using her good arm to support her ribs, she limply made her way towards the sound of the music.

"Christine" moans Erik brokenly.

Elphaba stiffened at the name and gasping leaned against the wall.

"Erik?" Elphaba called, nearing the masked man.

Startled, Erik's fingers crashed against the keys, slowly he turned stiffly towards the sound of the one who had called his name and relaxed, seeing Elphaba stand but a few feet away.

"Mademoiselle Elphaba," gasped Erik. Immediately he frowned, seeing her lean heavily against the wall, "What the devil are you doing out of bed?"

"I couldn't sleep anymore," replies Elphaba softly. Wincing, she took a timid step closer, "whose Christine?"

Erik stiffened and turned away from Elphaba. Sighing, he lowered his head.

"Someone who was not meant for me" he replied softly

"I'm sorry" whispered Elphaba softly. She knew what it felt like, to have been in love with someone who was not destined to be yours. A pain, she knew all too well.

Erik couldn't help but chuckle

"And what exactly are you apologizing for Mademoiselle Elphaba?"

"I…" frowning, Elphaba huffed indignantly. In truth she really didn't know why she apologized. After all, it wasn't her. Groaning, she face palmed before changing the subject, "You play beautifully"

"Thank you Mademoiselle" suddenly he stiffened and turned back towards Elphaba, "I hope my playing did not disturb your slumber"

"No it didn't I assure you…actually I quite enjoyed it" smiled Elphaba. Wincing, she limped closer and nearly fell.

Seeing her, Erik's arms instantly reach out and wrap tenderly around her slender waist. Gently, he lowered her down on the bench beside him.

"Are you alright Mademoiselle?" he asked softly.

Elphaba stiffened at first, feeling his warm, muscular arms wrap around her. Forcing herself to relax, she winced slightly at the pain, before turning and smiling back at Erik.

"Not really" she admitted reluctantly.

"Have I hurt you?" absently his one arm unwound from around her waist, the other remained as his hand rose and gently cupped her cheek.

"No…you actually stopped me from hurting myself more" smiles Elphaba. A small blush crept across her cheek as she stared back into the masked man's darkened eyes.

Shifting slightly, Elphaba cleared her throat before undoing her braid, and closing her eyes, softly combed her fingers through her long raven locks.

Mesmerized, Erik watched her.

"What?" she asked, noticing his stare.

Erik was about to retort when he suddenly stiffened. Instantly his arms tightened around her waist as he turned his gaze towards the encroaching darkness.

"What?" asks Elphaba again.

Silence follows, and Elphaba grew nervous at Erik's rigid stance.

Turning, he stared back at Elphaba; fear and worry back at her.

"What is it Erik?"

"Men" is all Erik says


	10. First Attack

What Dreams

May Come

Chapter 10

First Attack

_AN: Yeah another chapter down, thousands to go…that's not sarcasm…literally thousands to go. This rp/story spans into the thousands…maybe farther than that…oh well. Thank you everyone for reading and I'm glad your all enjoying this story. _

_ Special shout outs go to: Mad-Idina-Fan98, yeah we know how protective Erik is of Elphaba *wink* and we know how insufferable he can be too. Doglover645, you'll just have to keep reading to find out. There's a lot of angst that surrounds Erik and Elphaba's relationship, so yeah…that's all I'm going to say. Thanks for reading and staying with this story! Elphaba'sGirl, you'll find out now who it is exactly has dared journey to the destroyed catacombs. Thank you so much for reading and staying with this, and no, Fiyero won't be making an appearance yet. But he will be soon. NiatheWickedLover, Phantom hunters? Hmm curious. Lol. Glad your loving the facts and thank you so much for your reviews! And L8zlytwner, thank you so much for your review kiddo. _

_ Phantom Fact 3: Once when Huh Panaro played the Phantom of the Opera on broadway he had a make up malfunction. It happened at the very end of the final lair scene when Christine kissed the Phantom and they pulled apart, he had realized that his prosthetic lip had come off his face, and was stuck to the bottom of her lip. To quote Panaro; "It looked like she had a leach attached to her chin" and him being the constant professional that he is…started laughing…way to break the Phantom's image…_

Elphaba's heart quickened in her chest, and her breathes quickened and her mind reels. She had no idea what was happening, for all she could hear was the silence, save for the distant sound of water dripping off in the distance, and the soft whistle of a faint breeze.

"Erik?" she whispers. Absently, she leans closer to the masked man sitting beside her.

Erik leans further and turning his ears towards the darkness, closes his eyes and listens. A pregnant pause and he suddenly whips around and grabs Elphaba firmly by her good arm.

"Go…run!" he says urgently.

Elphaba could see the fear flash briefly within his eyes. Nodding, she gingerly rose from the bench, turned and ran, disappearing quickly into the shadows.

Erik watched the darkness swallow Elphaba's lithe figure before turning back towards the sounds of encroaching footsteps, echoing loudly against the glistening walls of the catacombs.

Rising to his full height, he turned and quickly dashed into the darkness; billowing like mist as the footsteps drew closer.

Darting through the shadows, Elphaba turned, her eyes frantically finding something, anything to which to hide behind. A faint whisper of a moan danced past her, ticking her ear. Turning, her eyes fell upon a mirror half hidden beneath a red cloth, draped over its silver surface.

"The wretched beast is here alright…I've seen his footprints in the ash above" growled a man in a saw dusty tone of voice.

Stiffening, Elphaba dashed towards the mirror and pulling the curtain back, slipped behind it, just as the men approached. Holding her breath, she pressed her back against the glass and stilled.

"How can you be so sure it wasn't another scavenger" came another voice.

Two men step out of the shadows, one was tall with a muscular built and sandy blonde hair. His dark blue eyes scanned the decrepit remains of the Phantom's lair. Squinting his eyes, he lifted the lantern higher, and casting away the shadows.

The other, a slightly shorter man stepped in time with the first. He was pudgier and had dark scraggly brown hair and a musty beard. Nervously, his dark brown eyes scanned the catacombs.

"No…it's him…the Devil himself," snarls the first, "and I'm going to find him…gut that wretched demon and hang him before the people of Paris"

Unconsciously, Elphaba clenched her jaw in anger at hearing the men's conversation. Truthfully she didn't know why what the men had said had infuriated her, and probably never would. All she knew was that she wanted nothing more, than to bash their brains in.

Erik skulks the men in the shadows, his dark, chocolate eyes watching their every move in anticipation. Every now and again his eyes would glance towards the mirror.

"Hang him before the people of France? Why on Earth would you do that?" frowned the other.

"The wretched aberration needs to pay for his sins! Or have you forgotten how he nearly killed the Vicomte de Chagny…or the poor young chorus girl?" snarls the taller man.

"Err…no" dumbly the second man scratches his bald head.

"He kidnapped her…almost forced her to marry him! The man's insane! I mean for the love of Heaven he killed several people out of pure bloodlust! He's a menace…a pure product of the Devil himself!"

Clenching her jaw, Elphaba absently flicks her wrist towards the smaller man, knocking him to the ground unconscious.

"What the hell!?" turning, the man cocks the hammer of his gun and fires, the bullet nearly missing the top of Elphaba's head.

Enraged, Erik leaps from the shadows and tackles the man to the ground.

"How _dare _you come into my domain!" he roars. Instantly his hands close around the man's neck.

"It's true! Your…your alive!" chokes out the man.

"Yes...a revelation you shall take to your grave" snarls Erik darkly. Gasping, the man brings his fist up and punches Erik hard in the face, half knocking his mask off his face.

Caught off balance, Erik falters before regaining his balance. Turning, he glares maniacally down at the man and clenching his teeth, squeezes the man's neck.

"Oh God!" chokes out the man. His eyes widen, beholding the disfigurement once hidden beneath the mask, "its…it's hideous!"

"This is the last face you shall gaze upon ever!" roars Erik.

Gasping, the man's eyes shift down towards his hand. A strange, wicked smile crosses his face, seeing the gun laying halfcocked in the palm of his hand. Grinning, he grabs the gun and takes aim and fires.


	11. Hard as Lightning Soft as Candlelight

What Dreams

May Come

Chapter 11

Hard as Lightning

Soft as Candle Light

_AN: Wow…thank you all for the wonderful reviews! They were incredible and completely blew both Maad-Idina-Fan and I away! Special shout outs go to: Mad-Idina-Fan; really? Girl you know how the whole story goes *face palm*. Crzyratlady; thank you so much and thank you for staying with this story. L8zlytnwer, thank you and of course it's necessary…I'm the unofficial Queen of Angst! Mwhahahahaha…*cough* ok. Doglover645, ah yeah. Elphaba'sGirl, Lol, no Christine doesn't make an appearance until much much much…*you get the idea* much later in the story. NiatheWickedLover, Hmm…well I guess we'll have to work harder to kill those feels for ya then huh. Oh and you don't know how "awkward" the Fiyeraba is going to be…let's say not pretty._

_ Phantom Fact: Along with the prosthetics the Phantom wears, he is also fitted with two microphones; in case if one fails, and then two wigs. One that will be revealed when he is unmasked close to the end of the musical and the wig he wears throughout most of the performance. Along with that, he wears two contacts; one white and one clouded. The mask he wears is specially designed and made to fit his face and heighten his features, but often times the mask; along with the contacts distorts the actors vision which often leads to the Phantoms needing to be led to their entrances._

Elphaba heard the hammer of the gun cock, the smell of gun powder filled her nostrils and her heart raced. Grabbing the curtain she throws it back just as the man's fingers move to the trigger

"No!" she screams

A ricocheted of thunder resounds off the walls of the catacombs, then silence.

Elphaba held her breath, watching Erik and the man stare each other down, neither one moving.

"Erik?" whispered Elphaba. Cautiously, she takes a step out of the darkness. Her hand rises and fists against her chest, the steady pounding of her heart, vibrated against her knuckles as she stepped closer.

A gasp and the man falls down dead, blood pools around the dagger planted deep into his chest and spill to the ground.

Panting, Erik falls onto his elbows stunned.

"Erik!" cries Elphaba. Picking up the ends of her dress with her good hand, she runs over to the masked man's side. Falling to her knees, she slowly reaches for Erik's shoulder, "Are you hurt?"

"I" stammers Erik in shock.

Elphaba eyed him worriedly. On a wince, she moves closer

"Erik?" she whispers before leaning closer. Her breath hitched tight in her throat at how close she was to Erik, and though every fiber of her being screamed at her to move away, her body, simply would not listen

Turning his head, his dark, chocolate eyes gazed unfocused back at Elphaba

"Your…bleeding" he said softly

"I…what?" frowned Elphaba confused.

"Your," slowly Erik's hand rises and trembles as he reaches towards Elphaba, "Your…hurt" he whispers breathlessly before pitching forward.

"Erik!" cries Elphaba. Lifting herself high onto her hunches, she catches Erik before he could hit the ground.

Turning him on his back, Elphaba gasped, seeing the blood dripping out of his side, staining his white dress shirt, and pooling around him on the ground.

"Oh Oz" cries Elphaba. Turning, she grabbed the ends of her dress and tore the bottom edge. Pulling the material through her fingers, she rips them to the appropriate length before pressing a few tight against his side.

Keeping the pressure against his side, Elphaba lifts Erik's limp body up off the ground and carries him to the bed using her magick to aid her. Laying him down, she kneels beside him.

"Come on Erik….Stay with me" she said whilst ripping open his shirt and trying to clean the wound as best she could.

Erik's eyes blinked open and he hissed in pain.

"E…Elphaba" he moaned weakly

"I'm here" she said as she still tended to his injury.

"Don't" he whispered breathlessly. Slowly his hand rose and cupped over Elphaba's, stilling her movement.

"Erik what are you doing?" asks Elphaba.

"Don't…waste your time…helping me" he rasped.

"Erik don't be silly…now remove your hand so I can finish cleaning your wound and bandaged it" Elphaba fought to keep her voice strong and firm, for internally, she was wrecked. She wanted to cry, yet she refused to let the tears fall. After all, she only had just met this strange man.

"I'm not…worth…saving" he whispers

"Don't say that Erik…of course you are…now remove your hand" Elphaba smiled slightly back at Erik; an ache she had not felt in for so long, ripples across her heart.

"I'm a beast…a monster" whispers Erik

"Erik please don't say that" pleads Elphaba. Tears bubbled in her eyes, and she suddenly found it hard to breath.

Erik turned to look at her and smiled weakly

"Leave…go…find your…way home…back…to the people…who love you" he whispers.

"I'm not leaving you" whispers Elphaba, her voice cracking slightly.

Weakly, his hand rose and cupped her cheek.

"Go…and…be…happy" he whispered before falling unconscious

"But I am happy…when I'm with you" she whispers unconsciously


	12. Tremulous and Tender

What Dreams

May Come

Chapter 12

Tremulous and Tender

_AN: Hello everyone and wow I'm so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. Special shoutouts go to:_

_ Mad-Idina-Fan98, The feels crusher mwhahahahahahaha! Crzyratlady, oh yes, these two are very hard headed, which makes them an extremely funny pair to not only write for romance wise, but for the rest of the story. Thank you so much for the review and just wait, these two will be butting heads a lot. Doglover645, Lol, thank you and yes they are. Elphaba'sGirl, Your welcome, and trust me, enjoy the fluff when you can…major angst. NiatheWickedLover, Is that a challenge. Hmm I think the best way to kill your feels is to either kill Elphaba, Fiyero, or a character your really invested in…*evil smile* TheValkeyrium, thank you for the review and yes I know, my punctuation and sentence structure isn't the best. I suck at those things and have been working on them. And in regards to the spelling of Grimmerie, that's how it's spelled in both the book 'Wicked' and in the musical, but I am curious to where you have seen that spelling for it. And last but certainly not least, L8zlytnwer, thank you so much for your review and I certainly hope the rest of your week goes better. _

_ So this chapter was not written originally in the Rp. Honestly, what had been written in the last chapter actually doesn't happen for a while, but I had; after asking my co-author, to skip ahead. So I hope you enjoy this chapter that was written off the top of my head. _

_Phantom Fact: __Early __Phantom__ rehearsals in London included animatronic rats, a white horse and real doves flying through the theater—these ideas were scrapped before previews began_. _Lloyd Webber was so nervous about __Phantom__'s premiere that he couldn't attend the performance. Producer Cameron Mackintosh had to bring him back to the theater for the curtain call. _. Twelve actors have played the Phantom on Broadway: Michael Crawford, Timothy Nolen, Chris Groenendaal, Steve Barton, Kevin Gray, Mark Jacoby, Marcus Lovett, Davis Gaines, Thomas James O'Leary, Howard McGillin, John Cudia, Jeff Keller, Ted Keegan, Brad Little, Gary Mauer and Hugh Panaro. Both Crawford and Panaro have accidentally gotten their lip prosthetics stuck to Christine while kissing her. The "Masquerade" scene uses life-sized mannequins to make the party crowd seem larger. Holy smokes! _Phantom_ uses more than 500 pounds of dry ice and 10 fog and smoke machines in each performance._During All I Ask of You, Kevin Gray reminisces, "I am singing this song…. looking at the beautiful woman and something came out that shouldn't have.. I sang "SLUT you'll share with me one life… she looked and me trying really hard not to laugh." Hugh Panaro has had his share of Phantom mishaps. One day he was almost run over by a car on the way to work, his cape got caught on the pole during the "Journey" scene and when the boat started moving into position, it tripped him and he nearly got ran over by the boat. __Phantom_ became the longest-running show in Broadway history on January 6, 2006, overtaking the record set by _Cats_—it's even in _The Guinness Book of World Records_!

_Why so much information regarding Phantom of the Opera, well not only had it reached 25 years being on Broadway, but it had also reached its 11'00__th__ performance! Wow! Congratulations Phantom of the Opera!_

A symphony of silence echoed around her; a phantom melody that only the dead could hear. Shadows danced gracefully across the grime infested walls, sparkling and glistening like the stars at twilight. Light ripples from the lake crept across the shoreline, casting the shadows leering at its back away into the darkness

Sighing, Elphaba tied the ends to the makeshift bandaged she had forged using the last strips of her dress around the wound.

"Okay Erik…I'm going to heal your wound" she spoke softly to an unconscious Erik. She knew he couldn't hear her, but having someone to talk to, even if it was her own voice answering back was better than the silence.

Turning, her eyes grazed over the archaic symbols swirling across the antiquated pages of the Grimmerie. She hoped this spell was the right one.

Shifting her gaze back to Erik, she leaned in closer and whispered

"Hold out for me Erik" Closing her eyes, she pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before muttering the words to the spell.

A flash of emerald, and the blood saturating through the bindings slow to a soft drip.

Elphaba sighed in relief feeling the crackle of her magick hum in her ear. She could feel the wound closing up and for that moment, the heaviness in her heart, melted away.

Unconsciously Elphaba lowered her forehead to Erik's and closed her eyes.

"Please don't leave me" her voice cracking slightly on a tip of a sob. Slowly her hand rose and cupped his pale cheek.

Erik moaned in pain and winced.

Smiling slightly, Elphaba lifted her head and pressed a tender kiss to his forehead. Suddenly, she stiffened, feeling the heat of his skin press against her lips. One thought crashed through her mind 'fever'

Pulling back, Elphaba magicked a bowl of ice cold water and a cloth. Dipping the cloth in the water, she quickly wrung it out and placed it on Erik's forehead.

A whisper of a hiss escaped Erik's lips, feeling the cloth press against his fevered flesh.

"I'm sorry Erik," whispered Elphaba softly. For a moment, Elphaba stared and frowned. His mask posed a problem, for it prohibited the cloth to lie against his forehead.

Reaching for it, she stilled having remembered how he had reacted the first time she inquired the reasoning behind wearing such a menacing thing.

'You will not like what you see lie hidden beneath the mask' echoed his voice in her mind.

Elphaba sat there; her mind conflicted, for as long as the mask remained the chances of her bringing down his fever grew less. However, if she were to remove his mask, then the chance of breaking it was a much higher probability.

Nervously she bit on her lip as she mewed over the pros and cons of her actions when suddenly she stiffened.

"Oh Oz," she groans before face palming, "Why in Lurline would I care what his reaction to be lifting his mask away are…it's not like I care about him or anything"

Nodding at her self-appointed pep talk, she leaned closer and reached for the mask. The razor sharp edge glided across the tips of her fingers, and for a moment, she wondered whether or not Erik had cut himself on it.

Shaking those thoughts away, the tips of her fingers curl around the edges and with a gentle tug, she lifts the mask away. A gasp and the mask slipped from her fingers and clatters at her feet.

Slowly her hand rose and cupped over her quivering lips as her eyes widen in both horror and awe.

"Oh…Erik" she managed through a gasp. Guilt rippled through her heart, weighing it down like an ivory anchor in a sea of chaos and darkness, for now she understood the masked man's words, and it only made her feel worse.

Tears sprung to her eyes, yet she refused to let them fall. Turning away, she closed her eyes. Her breathes came out short and raspy, mingling with the sobs threatening to slip past her quivering lips.

"Please" came Erik's soft, whispered voice, husky in pain and desperation

Regaining control of her breathing, Elphaba shifted her gaze back to the masked man, shivering beneath the covers.

"What is it Erik?" she asked softly. Without thinking, her hand rose and gently combed through his sweat drenched hair.

"Please…don't…leave me" he pleads.

"Erik?" frowning, Elphaba she couldn't tell if he was awake or asleep. Carefully, she leaned closer, her eyes never leaving his pale face.

"Please…don't leave me…alone…in the darkness" he pleaded in his fevered sleep. Weakly, his fingers rose and reached for Elphaba.

A soft smile pulled at the tips of her lips. Tenderly, she threaded her fingers with Erik's.

"Never…I'll never leave you alone in the darkness again Erik" whispered Elphaba back. Closing her eyes, she pressed a tender kiss to his forehead.


	13. I See You Alone

What Dreams

May Come

Chapter 13

I See You Alone

_AN: I'm so so sorry for how long this update took but I had gone on a much needed vacation to Lake Itasca with my family, which was great, fresh air, the wilderness…and best of all…no work for an entire week! But like always, all great things must end. Thank you all for not only reviewing but staying with this story. The reviews have been wonderful to read, along with seeing the number of people viewing and reading this story. Thank you, everyone so much! _

_Special shout outs go to: Mad-Idina-fan98. Okay to be fair, this time I can't admonish you, since this chapter was written entirely different than the rp so…*cringes* please don't kill me! L8zlytwner. Yes they do don't they *sigh* too bad it doesn't last…oops I mean…never mind, you'll see. Thank you so much for the review. Doglover645. Fluffiness is cute and it depends on what reference you're looking for. In Leroux's book; the man who originally wrote the Phantom of the Opera, Erik was described as having the face of a skull with sunken cheek bones, a great black hole where his nose that never grew, no lips, his skin was the color of yellowed parchment and his hair was very straggly. In Andrew Lloyd Webber's production of The Phantom of the Opera, its all together different. It's kind of hard to explain really, so I'd suggest looking it up through Utube. There's videos there that will show the Phantom's make up before it's covered up by the mask. Elphaba'sGirl, you'll just have to wait and see. NiatheWickedLover, I have a feeling I know which one your referring to. Anyways it's still early and as the story progresses I have a feeling we'll be killing your feels soon enough. _

_Thank you again everyone who read, reviewed and have stayed with this story. Your ongoing support means the world to both Mad-Idina-fan and I. You guys rock! Thank you all again and God Bless_

_Phantom Fact: There really is an underground lake beneath the real Paris Opera House. The passageway for the Lake is small, not giving much headway, but it does exist, hence the birth of the Journey Scene was created. Also there really was an actual chandelier crash in an Opera house. Not the Paris one, but another, where a few patrons were hurt and a woman killed. It was this story which influenced the infamous chandelier crash which ends Act I respectfully. During that part, Erik; or the Phantom of the Opera stands perched atop an angel statue where he had just overheard Christine and Raoul confess their undying love for each other. Enraged by her betrayal, Erik literally goes insane and curses Christine for her wrong doings. What the audience watches of the Phantom rising high into the rafters, laughing maniacally whilst Christine appears on stage dressed in the Countess's dress for Ill Muto. The Phantom appears high above the stage and roars "Go!" the lights of the chandelier flicker as the structure its sways and trembles before literally swooping down not only over the audiences head, but the conductors as well, where it crashes at Christine's feet._

Elphaba sighed tiredly. Absently she brushed a strand of her hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear before replacing the cloth for the millionth time since Erik had been shot.

It had been three days since Erik had been shot and his health still had not improved. The fever she had been battling with grew worse and raged out of control. No matter how many times she replaced the water, nor how cool she made it by her magick nothing seemed to work to break it, and she began to worry that she would lose him.

Holding back a sob, she turned and cast her tired eyes at Erik's writhing form, shivering violently beneath the covers and for a moment, a silent ache, rippled across her heart.

Tears filled her eyes at the thought of this man; hiding in darkness and shadows, leaving her and it made her heart hurt all the more.

Closing her eyes against her tears, Elphaba leaned forward and tenderly brushed a few strands of hair off his sweat beaten forehead. Reaching his hairline she softly trailed the tips of her fingers down his jaw line.

"Please don't leave me Erik" she whispered.

A soft, weak moan slipped through Erik's pale lips. Shivering he clenched his jaw against the pain.

Suppressing a sob, Elphaba's hand moves and cups his cheek.

"Erik please…you can't leave me…please" she whispered, for she dared not lift her voice out of fear of it cracking.

Erik moaned again before languidly turning his face away from Elphaba. Bowing her head, she allowed a couple of tears to slip past her long black lashes, and trail like twilight down her cheeks.

"Please…come back to me" she pleaded.

"Hello?" came a soft, timid voice

Jumping, Elphaba rose from the bed. Magick crackled at the tips of her fingers, for this time she was ready to attack anyone who dared come and hurt the masked man.

"Whose there…reveal yourselves now!" snarled Elphaba

Timidly, a young girl of twenty five poked her head around the corner. Her soft brown eyes widened at Elphaba and her small mouth curled into the perfect "o" shape

"Who…who are you?" she asked fearfully.

"Elphaba Thropp…and you?" growls Elphaba, she kept her guard up.

"Meg Duponte" slowly she stepped out from behind the wall, her soft, doe like eyes stared mystified back at the green woman.

"Yes I'm green…no I didn't eat grass as a child…no I'm not sea sick and no I'm not contagious!" growls Elphaba. She knew that look and still to this day, she was tired of seeing it.

"Forgive me Mademoiselle," blinks Meg startled, "But that was not why I was staring"

"Then pre tell…why were you staring at me?" growls Elphaba

"I was merely wondering how a beautiful lady such as yourself made it down here to the catacombs" replied Meg

Elphaba was about to retort but stopped short of her acidic retort. She hadn't expected that response and for a moment, she was left dumbfounded.

"You…you think I'm beautiful?" asks stunned

"Well yes…I'm sure a lady such as yourself have been called that by many of men who have come calling" smiles Meg

"Calling?' asks Elphaba whilst quirking an incredulous eyebrow at the young blonde woman.

"Gentlemen wishing to have your company for the evening" giggles Meg

"No…I'm afraid only two other people have ever called me beautiful…and _he _shall not be mentioned" growls Elphaba hotly.

"And who was the second?"

"This guy" says Elphaba, nodding towards Erik.

Meg leans to the side and gasps at Erik's appearance. Her trembling fingers lower to the hem of her skirt, curling around the soft tufts of fabric; lift the pleated material high enough for her to run over to Erik's side.

Turning, Elphaba watched as Meg took a seat at the edge of the bed; her soft brown eyes gazed listlessly down at Erik as her fingers lightly threaded through his sweat drenched hair.

"He's burning up" she cried out in alarm. Her heart rate quickened as fear took hold. Feverishly, she racked her brain as she tried to recall the teachings her mother had given her in treating fevers and wounds. Turning, she stared frantically back at Elphaba. Her hands rose and gripped the green woman's shoulders tightly, "How long has he been plagued by this fever?"

"Since…yesterday" replies Elphaba slowly. Wincing, she closed her eyes against the memory of that night. Since the night Erik was shot, her mind became a mousetrap with one thought crashing like thunder through the other. None of her conclusions made sense and often led her down yet another path, unseen before in the darkness.

The one thing she did know was that she was and always would be forever grateful to Erik for saving her life, yet she was conflicted by a quagmire of emotions. Did she love him? Did she truly care for this masked man, or was what she felt birthed out of pure empathy for him? One thing she did know, that whenever he spoke to her, touched her, her heart quickened in her chest, and it suddenly found it hard to breath.

Meg had busied herself attending to Erik and had barely noticed Elphaba staring listlessly staring off into the darkness of the catacombs. It was only when she had requested a wet cloth that she took notice of the silence surrounding her; save for the masked man's short, rasping breathes echoing off the mildew covered walls glistening like silver light off the cavern walls.

Frowning, she shifted her gaze towards the emerald beauty sitting rigid a foot away.

"Mademoiselle?" frowning, Meg reached for Elphaba's shoulder. Grasping it, she gave the raven haired beauty a small pinch.

Startled, Elphaba whirled around, her dark raven hair fanned out around her, and for a moment, Meg lost herself in the woman's strange, yet exotic beauty, for her hair reminded her so much of a raven, black like midnight, yet soft as silk. Her features were delicate; a hidden innocence bloomed, hidden beneath a veil of concrete barricade. Obviously she had seen and experienced too much in her young life, and for that brief moment, her heart went out to this poor creature.

"May I have the rag please" sighs Meg

"Oh," blushing, Elphaba hands Meg the rag twisted around her slender fingers.

Meg smiled back at Elphaba before turning back around to face Erik. Fanning out the cloth, she submerges it deep into the bowl filled with ice water. A pause and she brings the cloth out. Wringing it out, she gently places it over Erik's forehead.

"Has the wound been properly cleaned and covered?" asks Meg absently as she fiddles with the cloth.

Elphaba regaining her composure, huffs before fisting her hands against her sides and glared back at the young, impudent blond who appeared out of nowhere.

"No…I left it bleeding and open so an infection may set in and kill him off" she snarled in an acidic tone.

Meg couldn't help but smile. She had been used to such acid sarcasm. After all she had known Erik her entire life, and she was well accustomed to his quirky moods.

"You do realize that sarcasm will not help him or you" she quipped and unfazed.

Elphaba sighed. Slouching in her chair her hand rose and tiredly ran through her long raven hair.

"Sorry…I haven't really slept since it happened." She admitted

Meg nodded in response but waited for her to continue. Inwardly she smirked, for this woman's personality was too much like Erik's.

"I cleaned the wound using magick and bound it…is that what you were looking for?" she asked in a bitter tone.

"Yes…thank you" giggled Meg

Stiffening, Elphaba angrily crossed her arms against her chest, and throwing herself against the back of the chair, huffed in frustration.

Meg giggled again

"Thank you for that" she said with a wide smile.

Elphaba couldn't help but smile, for the blonde reminded her of another, a friend she was forced to abandon back in her world.

Meg turned and was about to say something when she stopped and frowned at the look on Elphaba's face.

"Mademoiselle…what's the matter?"

"You just remind me of someone I knew back home…she is a lot like you…airy…bubbly…with a good heart and a kind soul…but one hell of a fierce temper" laughs Elphaba.

"A best friend?" asks Meg softly.

Elphaba nods as tears form in beneath her heavy lashes. In truth she had not given a second thought to Glinda nor the life she had left behind since arriving here at the catacombs.

"Forgive me Mademoiselle for being so blunt but…you're not from this world…are you?" she asked slowly.

Elphaba stiffened and her eyes widened. Was it really that obvious; aside from her skin color that she was not from this world? Should she just tattoo a sign on her forehead that says "alien?" on her forehead and be done with it.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to offend you" apologizes Meg.

"No it's just," sighing, Elphaba closed her eyes as she nervously folded her fingers together in the bowl of her lap. Licking her lips, she lowered her gaze, "Erik…had asked me that same question…when I first came here" she finished, her voice lowering at least two octaves at the end.

"Where do you hail from?" asks Meg gently.

"A land called Oz," seeing Meg about to speak, Elphaba raised a hand to silence the young blonde, "It's not anywhere in this realm so don't even ask"

Meg nodded and sitting astride in her chair, neatly fanned out the ends of her dress before folding her hands neatly in her lap; a move that made Elphaba chuckle.

"I don't know how I ended up here in the catacombs…one minute I was in Kiamo Ko," stopping she again raised her hand in order to silence the question dancing at the tip of Meg's tongue, "Again…a place you have not heard of"

Pouting, Meg sat back in her chair.

Taking a deep breath, Elphaba closed her eyes as she continued.

"I was in the Western Tower, furiously paging through the Grimmerie to find a spell that would save a person I-" Elphaba cut herself off with a sob. Composing herself, she swallowed down the lump and pushed on, "a person I cared deeply for…but somehow I mispronounced the words and the spell I tried casting ended up sending me here to the catacombs"

"The Grimmerie?" asks Meg as she screws up her face in confusion.

"It's a powerful spell book…one where if it were to fall into the wrong hands, chaos would follow in its wake" says Elphaba in a warning tone.

Meg nods numbly.

"I landed in the rubble and ended up dislocating my knee and breaking my arm and a couple of ribs…Erik found me and carried me back to his lair where he attended to my wounds" continues Elphaba. Slowly her face softens as she recants her days spent in the underground labyrinths of the Opera House.

"I see…and now you've come to care for Monsieur Erik greatly" replies Meg with a smirk.

Elphaba bolted upright as her hands slammed against the sides of the chair. Turning, she stared wide eyed back at Meg.

"I…I beg your pardon?" stammers Elphaba.

"You've come to care for Monsieur Erik…perhaps…even love him?"

"I…I," stammers Elphaba. Her mind felt scrambled by the accusation leaving this strange woman's lips, her love Erik? Hah what a lark…she didn't love Erik, for her heart still belonged to her fallen Prince.

Straightening, Elphaba glared indignantly back at Meg.

"Don't be ridiculous…of course I don't love him" retorted Elphaba.

"You're mouth says so…but the blush on your cheeks says something different" teases Meg.

Slowly Elphaba's hand rose and cupped her cheeks.

"Damn blush" she cursed beneath her breath.

"What was that?" laughs Meg.

"How do you know of him?" asks Elphaba, she was tired of this game. "As far as I know Erik hadn't known anyone else?"

Meg blinked back at Elphaba for a minute before shifting her gaze back to Erik. Tenderly, her fingers rose and brushed a few strands of sweat drenched hair away from his glistening forehead.

"I grew up with him" she replied softly.

"You…what?" asks Elphaba shocked.

"He grew up with my mother…and in return I grew up with him" smiles Meg softly.

"I don't understand" frowns Elphaba confused.

"My mother had saved him from a life time of hell…he was only nine when she had found him…bare boned and covered in feces and dirt…she broke him free from his gilded cage and brought him here to the Opera Populaire where she watched over him, and protected him"

"From what?" asks Elphaba softly

"From a world that despised him at birth" she replied grimly.

A blink and a creature; lanky in size with piercing red eyes and silver fangs appears in the shadows. Silently it slithered close to the razor sharp edge to where the darkness ended and light began. Narrowing its eyes, it glowered at the woman before shifting it's gaze at the masked man laying writhing beneath the sheets.

"At lasssst…I've found…you" it hissed silently to itself.

A whisper of a hiss and it vanishes back into the shadows.


	14. Kiss From a Rose From the Grave

What Dreams

May Come

Chapter 14

Kiss From

A Rose From

The Grave

_AN: Bonjour everyone! Thank you all so so much for the wonderful reviews! Yes, a little fluff in the last chapter, and a little more in this one. Hope you all enjoy…cause the fluff won't be happening much longer. Special shout outs go to: Mad-Idina-Fan98, NiatheWickedLover, Doglover645, Elphaba'sGirl, and L8lzytwner! Thank you all so much! Your reviews were awesome to read! Again, more fluff so enjoy!_

_Phantom Fact: This wonderful musical created by Andrew Lloyd Webber and produced by Cameron Macintosh almost didn't happen. For a long time, there were numerous technical problems going on with the show that even the Director and those financing the musical were ready to pack their bags and hit the road. Good thing everything came together, or else we never would have been introduced to this musical gem! _

_ Another fun fact: Michael Crawford was initially discovered by Sarah Brightman; the original Christine. It happened by chance that she had gone to see her voice teacher and happened to hear Michael singing in another room. She had mentioned him to her then husband; Andrew Lloyd Webber who had hired him for the role. Course, Michael thought he was going to be given the part of the devilishly handsome Raoul and had spent months studying the role. When he arrived he told them proudly "You've found your Raoul" to which Andrew told him that yes they did…they hired him last week. He was then told he would be the Phantom of the Opera. Many did not believe in his voice, and very few doubted he could do the role, which he quickly silenced his critiques on Opening night._

Elphaba and Meg watched Erik writhe beneath the blankets, worry shimmering in their eyes. His fever still had not broken, and no matter how hard they tried, nothing seemed to work, and for a moment, Elphaba feared she would lose the masked man before she even really got to know him.

Meg sighed and replaced the cool cloth on his forehead. A hiss from Erik's lips, and Meg couldn't help but wince slightly. Tenderly she brought her hand down and cupped the unmasked part of his face.

"Come back to us Erik…please" she voice came out no louder than a broken whisper, a soft cry in the dark that no one else could hear.

Elphaba raked her fingers through her long raven hair and sighed. She had been fighting for the past three days to keep her tears at bay, and by now, her resistance was starting to break down. If something didn't change soon, she would shatter.

'You're going to lose him' she thought to herself.

Tears flooded her eyes, distorting her vision. 'You're going to lose him forever.' Suddenly Elphaba straightened and shook the echoing voice from her mind. No, she wouldn't lose him, not now nor ever. Though unconsciously, she wondered why she even cared. She had just met him, so why would she shed a tear for this man?

"Miss Elphaba?" came Meg's voice through the haze.

Startled, Elphaba jumped and turned to face Meg, staring at her, worry shimmering in her cinnamon colored eyes.

"I'm sorry what?" said Elphaba

"I said you're a witch right?" frowned Meg.

"Yes" answered Elphaba slowly, a little unsure to where this girl was going.

"We'll…can't you use your magick or something to help break his fever?" asks Meg, as if she were stating the obvious

Elphaba was about to retort stopped and face palmed.

"Oz…now why didn't I think of that" she groaned between her fingers.

"Me thinks someone is a little enamored" smirked Meg.

Elphaba straightened and stammered as her eyes widened.

"I…no…I mean," sighing, she slumped her shoulders at Meg's knowing glance. "He intrigues me…plus he saved me…so to speak" Elphaba added as an afterthought.

"Saved you?" asks Meg. Curious she turned to face the raven haired beauty.

"When I arrived here…Erik found me and attended to my wounds…and brought me food…I don't know many who would do that for someone who just suddenly _popped _up out of nowhere…let alone someone who is green skinned like me"

"He's a very caring man…he has the biggest heart I've ever seen…and it's ashamed that very few have ever really gotten to see the real Erik that's hidden beneath the façade of the Phantom" sighs Meg sadly.

Elphaba nodded. This was a discussion she had not had with Erik in regards to his past, nor of him being this dreaded _phantom _that so many people seemed to fear, and though she was intrigued, she would wait and hear it from Erik's lips and his alone.

"You were saying…about being a witch" said Elphaba, wishing to change the subject.

"If you're a witch…couldn't your magick heal him?" asks Meg

Again Elphaba face palmed, "Now why didn't I think about that" she groaned.

"I think we already did this" laughs Meg.

Elphaba couldn't help but smile back at Meg before turning and snatching the Grimmerie from her satchel. Furiously she paged through the archaic tome, hoping, praying to come about a spell that would work.

Meg sat and tapped her toe against the ground. Sighing she leaned against the chair and rested her head in her hands. She hoped this strange woman would be able to find something, anything to help save Erik's life.

A few pregnant minutes of silence and Elphaba straightens in her chair as her eyes glare at the page in front of her.

"Aha!" she exclaimed triumphantly.

Startled, Meg jumps and nearly tumbles out of her chair. Grabbing the sides, she catches herself before righting.

"I take it you found something" she huffed in annoyance.

"Sorry and yes…I think this will help" says Elphaba apologetically

"Think?"

"It's a strong healing spell…stronger than any I've cast…it may help eradicate his fever and rid his body of whatever is making him sick" says Elphaba

"Will it hurt him?" asks Meg in fear.

"No" smiles Elphaba.

"Then cast it" nods Meg. She was still hesitant regarding this woman's claim to being a witch. I mean really, witches don't exist, neither does magick. That would be like saying fairies and unicorns exist.

Elphaba nodded. Setting the book down in her lap she starts to wave her hands around the archaic pages. She could feel her magick hum and crackle at the tips of her fingers; a sensation she had missed greatly.

Meg frowned but stiffened as an emerald glow, rippled to her right. Hesitantly she turned and her eyes widened seeing the emerald light vibrate around Erik's writhing body.

"What are you doing!?" exclaimed Meg out of fear.

"Healing him" pants Elphaba. Crystal droplets of sweat dripped down her forehead, matting her hair and making a few stick to her forehead. The magick hummed louder and crackled at her fingertips.

"Elphaba!" screamed Meg. A flash and the light vanished away. "What the hell just happened!?"

"What…you…requested" pants Elphaba. It was a spell that normally wouldn't affect her, but given her injuries and everything else had taken quite a bit of her strength, leaving her winded and gasping for air.

"What do you-"starts Meg, but stops, hearing Erik move. Turning her eyes widened seeing the paleness in his face slowly fade away. He was no longer writhing in pain, and his face was relaxed.

"Go on…check him" says Elphaba

Meg nods and places her hand over his forehead. A gasp and she spins around to face Elphaba, "The fevers broken!"

"See…told you I'm a witch" smiles Elphaba.

"Oh my Lord in heaven!" exclaims Meg, "That…that…that" she stammers.

"Meg?" asks Elphaba worriedly.

"That was so cool!" exclaims Meg, nearly knocking Elphaba out of her chair.

Grabbing the sides of her chair, Elphaba rights herself, turns and glares back at Meg

"Sorry" blushes Meg embarrassed.

Elphaba couldn't help but laugh. The longer she got to know this strange, quirky girl, woman, the more she reminded her of her best friend back in Oz. And that thought alone, brought tears to her eyes.

"Mademoiselle?" asks Meg, noticing the tears.

"Please…Elphaba" she said as she tried to hide her tears.

"Elphaba," nods Meg. Gently she rests a comforting hand on the green woman's shoulder, "What's the matter?"

"You just…remind me of someone" says Elphaba softly.

"Who?" asks Me as she scoots closer.

"A special woman…who I had to leave behind" answers Elphaba; her voice was soft, and tinged with tears.

Meg smiled, "She must have meant a great deal to you…to speak so fondly of her" she says as she rests a gentle hand over Elphaba's.

"She is…was…I mean," Shaking away the tears, she turns her gaze towards Meg, "She was the only friend I've ever had"

"Was?" queried Meg having noticed the way Elphaba used the term in past tense.

"I wronged her horribly" answers Elphaba in a hushed whisper of a voice.

Meg nodded. Tenderly she wrapped her arms around Elphaba and pulled her close. "I don't know what wrongs you may or may not have committed against this woman you speak so fondly of," starts Meg, "But if she's as wonderful as you say she is…then I'm sure she will find it in her heart to forgive you for all your trespasses"

Elphaba had stiffened at first, feeling Meg's arms wrap around her. This was not something she had expected from the blonde. I mean for Ozsakes, they had just met.

Slowly, she relaxed into the hug and smiling slightly, brought her arms up and wrapped them loosely around Meg's slender waist.

"Thank you" whispers Elphaba softly

Meg pulled back and winked at Elphaba, "Any time" she says softly. A pregnant pause and she regally rises to her full height, "Well…I suppose his cupboards are bare as a silk worm's belly"

Elphaba frowned and rose

"What?"

"I'm sorry…it's a term my mother often used when it was time for her to journey to the market for fresh food" apologizes Meg.

"I'm actually not sure…I've been restrained to the bed for the past few days" she finished dryly.

"Knowing Erik he hasn't ventured out to the streets of Paris in a while" laughs Meg, "I better go and fetch the both of you some food" she says before turning and snatching up her cloak, quickly clasps the ends before heading back up through the twisted labyrinths which made up the catacombs.

Elphaba shook her head before returning to her perch by the bed. Turning, she gently threaded her fingers with Erik's.

"You certainly make interesting friends" she whispered softly. Leaning closer, she tenderly brushed a few stray strands of raven hair off his forehead. To her relief, his skin felt cool to the touch. The fever was broken. "At last…now all you have to do is wake up" she smiled.

Elphaba remained by Erik's side, her fingers laced tight with his as she waited for him to wake up. Softly she spoke to him, and every now and again, she would brush her fingers against his cheek.

After what felt like an eternity, Erik finally stirred. A light, weak moan slipped through his soft lips as he shifted slightly beneath the blankets.

Startled from her slumber, Elphaba bolts upright and turns. Unconsciously her fingers tighten around Erik's.

"Erik?" she whispers softly.

Another moan and Erik's head languidly turns to face Elphaba. A wince and his eyes blink open.

"E…Elphaba" he rasps

"Hi" smiles Elphaba, "How are you feeling?" she asks as she unconsciously cups his cheek.

"Like sunshine and rainbows" grumbled Erik

Despite everything, Elphaba couldn't help but laugh at Erik's answer

"Nice…I would have expected you to say like lollipops and sunshine…but that works too" teases Elphaba

"Odd term" frowned Erik.

"No more than yours" smiles Elphaba.

"I can't argue with you there," smiles Erik. Suddenly he stiffened, feeling something grasp onto his hand. Slowly his eyes dip below and widen seeing his and Elphaba's fingers laced together.

Panicked, Erik wrenched his fingers out of Elphaba's.

"I'm sorry" he said, his voice full of fear

"Don't be" smiles Elphaba, understanding now why Erik had reacted like that.

"It was improper and highly inappropriate of me" blushes Erik.

"I liked it" admitted Elphaba; the words had slipped from her mouth before she even realized she had said them.

"You…what?" asked Erik shocked.

"I liked it" repeats Elphaba, her voice coming out stronger than before.

"Don't lie" growls Erik as he turns his face away from Elphaba.

"Why in Oz would you think I'm lying?" frowns Elphaba.

"Cause no one…enjoys the touch of the damned" replies Erik, his voice came back empty and emotionless.

"Hey," slowly Elphaba leans closer to Erik. Tenderly her hand lowers as the tips of her fingers lightly brush against Erik's strong jawline. Smiling, she gently returns his gaze back to her own, "I thought by now you would know that I never lie…I only speak the truth" finished Elphaba gently

Erik stared back at Elphaba. His eyes were conflicted; doubt swam within like a ribbon of silk floating through the bubbling waters of the silver moon.

Slowly, Erik's hand rose and cupped Elphaba's cheek, and for a moment, the two stared into each other's eyes.

"Mon ange" whispers Erik softly. Gently, he pulls Elphaba's lips down towards his.


	15. Silent Night

What Dreams

May Come

Chapter 15

Silent Night

_AN: Thank you everyone for reading the latest chapter and for all the wonderful reviews! Mad-Idina-Fan98 and I both thank you all so much. Special shout outs go to: Rosepetal33, Doglover645, Elphaba'sGirl, Fae'sFlower, and L8zlytwner! Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews and yes, enjoy the fluff…there won't be a lot of it as the story progresses. _

_ Thanks again and God Bless you all!_

_Phantom Fact: Quite a few times the boat during the journey scene has either stopped, or went off in a different direction. One notably was when Michael Crawford played the Phantom in London. The boat is controlled by a stage hand and runs on the same frequency as the First Responders, so whenever an ambulance or fire truck sped by the theater, the boat would go and crazy. One time, instead of turning and heading upstage, the boat kept going across the stage and back behind the curtain. Another time, it stopped, so the Phantom and Christine were forced to "magickally" walk across the water to the Phantom's lair._

Elphaba stiffened. Was he really going to kiss her? Did she want him to? Was she ready for this? Fear took hold of her fragile heart as images of Fiyero flash within her mind.

Erik felt her stiffen, and stopped; her lips were but a whispered breath away from his. The world came crashing in around him, and his heart thundered hard in his chest, upon realizing what he was about to do.

"I'm…sorry," he said. Slowly his hand fell away from her cheek, and landed limply by his side. "I won't do it again" he finished as he turned his head away from Elphaba.

Elphaba lifted her head up and frowned. She could see the brokenness in his eyes, and it made her heart ache. Tenderly her fingers rose and curled beneath his jaw.

"What's the matter Erik?" she asked as she turned his head towards her. Inwardly she gasped at his eyes, for there was so much pain, and fear within the darkened swirl of chocolate that it broke her heart.

"I shouldn't have done that" Erik whispers softly; his voice was like a whisper on the wind, soft as silk, yet smooth and entrancing.

Elphaba stared back at Erik in shock as her mind reeled. Was he just apologizing to her?

"Erik…you have nothing to apologize for" says Elphaba softly

"It was wrong of me to presume you would want a beast like me…to kiss you" Erik says in a broken whisper.

"Erik-"starts Elphaba, but stops upon hearing encroaching footsteps. Sighing, she leans back in her chair and turns to see Meg scurry stealthily through the darkness of the catacombs.

Approaching the room, Meg steps inside. The hood of her cloak casts a dark shadow to splay across her face, hiding her features, and for a moment, Elphaba wondered how many times this woman had made the journey to Erik's lair.

"Is he awake?" slowly dainty fingers rise out of the sleeve of the cloak and curl around the edge of the hood. A flick of the wrist and the hood pools down around her neck, revealing her angelic face.

"Yes he is." rising from her chair, Elphaba took a step back, allowing Meg to see Erik sitting up in bed, his face turned away from her.

'What's wrong?' mouths Meg to Elphaba

Elphaba casts a quick glance at Erik before nodding her head toward the kitchen.

Nodding, Meg follows.

"What happened?" asks Meg as she sets the basket down on the half destroyed counter top

"He…almost…kissed…me" says Elphaba meekly.

"He what!?" gasps Meg

Wincing, Elphaba lowered her head. Nervously, she pressed the tips of her fingers together as she nods slowly back at Meg. She felt awful. A part of her really wanted that kiss, and another part of her, feared it.

"I see," says Meg. Carefully she leaned against the counter. Her dark cinnamon eyes stared back at Elphaba, "Did you initiate it or did he?"

"He did" whispers Elphaba.

"And did you pull away?" asks Meg.

"I…sort of" whispers Elphaba, a little ashamed. A part of her wanted to kiss him.

Sighing, Meg reaches out and rests a comforting hand on Elphaba's shoulder.

"Erik's a genius when it comes to certain things…architecture, art, music, and the likes…but when it comes to matters of the heart…of ones emotions…he's completely clueless," starts Meg. Inwardly she shivered, remembering the night the Opera House burned to the ground.

"What do you mean?" frowned Elphaba.

"He was never shown love Elphaba…so the concept of it is foreign to him…a twisted quagmire…a riddle that he has yet to figure out" answers Meg softly.

Elphaba nodded and turned away. Absently she stared at the shadows dancing before her, for she understood that all too well. After all, a child is taught the concept of love by their parents, and granted her father had never shown her a drop of love, her mother; or what she can remember of her mother, had.

A question burned like a candle deep within her mind. Licking her lips, she turns to face Meg.

"What happened to Erik's parents?" she asks softly

Meg stiffened and her eyes widened. Her lungs contracted, squeezing the air out and deflating as her heart thundered in her chest.

"They abandoned him" she replied curtly

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry" turning, Elphaba looked apologetically back at Meg.

"It's alright" says Meg as she waves a dismissive hand in the air.

"But" starts Elphaba.

"It's not my story to tell…it's his," says Meg as she nods towards the bedroom, "All I will tell you…is that they abandoned him"

Nodding, Elphaba cast her gaze towards the bed. She could vaguely make out Erik's form half hidden in the shadows, not shattered away by the light of the flickering flames, "Were they abusive?"

Sighing, Meg turns back to the counter and resumes her task of putting away the food she had just gathered.

"Again…you must ask him" she said simply

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two. The air became stifling, and Elphaba shifted nervously. To her, this strange new world seemed darker than the world she had just vanished from. An ache rippled across her heart, thinking of her home world, and for a moment, she wished she was back in Oz.

"Did you used to live here…I mean above…in the Opera House?" asks Elphaba, having finally decided to break the silence.

"Yes," nods Meg, a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips, "My mother was the Ballet Mistress…and I was one of its elite dancers"

"You danced?" asks Elphaba shocked

Smiling, Meg turns and glares playfully back at Elphaba.

"What…I don't look like one?" she asked with a wink.

"No its just…your so petite"

"Are dancers supposed to be big and fat whilst wearing fluffy pink tutus?" teases Meg

"Will you stop…you know damn well that's not what I meant" growls Elphaba.

"I know…and yes I used to be a dancer…I was part of the Corpse Ballet of the Paris Opera…and a chorus girl" smiles Meg.

"Used to?" asks Elphaba as she quirks an eyebrow at Meg.

"My days of dance died the night the Opera house burned to the ground" sighs Meg.

"The Opera house burned…how…when?" gasps Elphaba.

"About five years ago…and yes it burned…the night obsession turned into insanity" replies Meg sadly

"By whom?" asks Elphaba nervously. She had a feeling she knew the answer to her question, course that didn't stop her from asking it.

"Erik"


End file.
